Stop Fighting Fate
by InsperationSprite
Summary: Mulan has returned home after saving China and became a national treasure. But Fate seems to have a much more ferocious destiny for her. Shan-Yu returns-her enemy she thought to be dead-and is thrown into another war. Can she fight what Fate has in store for her and Shan-Yu? Their destiny's are now entwined. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

*Lets start with the basics*-I do not own any of the rights to this movie.-Is this historically correct or follow the strict guidelines of the movie? Nah.-Why is it rated M? Mature content including rape and violence. Turn back now if that's too much for you. And I respect that.

*Moving On*This is my first time actually publishing some of my writing. So be gentle with my delicate self-esteem! Kidding. Throw whatcha got.I didn't do any research anything for this story. I just let the inspiration flow. I hope you guys like it.

††**Stop Fighting Fate**††

The whole family sat around the small table. It was annoyingly quiet. Some things had not changed since I returned. My mother was pouring the tea while my father sat silently, as stoic as ever. But grandma gazed at me steadily, her wrinkled face looking so severe. I shifted on my knees, the discomfort from her stare worse than my legs that were quickly going numb. A loud clang sounded from the kitchens, drawing everyone's attention. My mother rose and went to find out what was wrong. My father lifted his eyes and flicked between my grandma and me.

"I have had a vision." Her scratchy voice seemed to reverberate through the whole room. I saw my father visibly tense up before setting down his cup of tea and grabbing his cane.

"I think I will go pray."

Yup. Some things will _never_ change. If anything, he had been praying more since my return. My grandma and I were left alone. I clasped and unclasped my hands nervously as we sat in silence.

"Your world is going to drastically change." My grandma had always been an odd woman. She often spoke to the ancestors as if they were there and she declared to have visions into the future on a regular basis. While I was skeptical of most of her crazy rants, there were times where she had been right.

"Shang is going to propose?" I asked in excitement, hoping that was what she had seen.

"No." her face scrunched up. "You are not meant to be with him." I gaped at her, shocked by her words. Shang and I had been courting for over six months now and we had talked about marriage. He had been bringing it up a lot more lately and I had begun to suspect that her was going to ask for my hand in marriage soon. I loved Shang. Of course we were meant to be together.

"Grandmother-…" I leaned forward. But her bony hand jerked towards me, grasping my wrist so tight I flinched from the pain.

"Listen now Mulan!" her tone sounded so eerie, making me freeze. "When this change happens, great prosperity will come from it. Peace and love. Warmth and happiness will fill you and you will be safe in the arms of-…" grandma trailed off, her eyes wide. She thrust my hand away as fear spread across her face.

"Who?" I was having difficulty breathing.

"A great warrior." She mumbled into her tea.

And that was it. Mother soon returned from the kitchens and dinner was served shortly after that. Father staggered in when we had all finished, dismissing us for the evening. My grandmothers words haunted me. A quick training exercise would help clear her lingering words from my mind.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." I whispered against Shang's lips. He kissed me harder, wrapping his arms around my waist. I could not help but sigh, enjoying the taste of him. I slowly pushed him away despite my desire not to. It was already bad enough that he had snuck over the wall to meet me at the cherry blossom tree. If we lost control… Shang gave a slight groan and a roll of his eyes.

"Bright and early. I promise." I gave a small push against his chest, making him take a step back. He gave me one more peck before leaving silently the exact way he had come. I wasted no time returning to my room in a similar fashion: silent and swift, like a shadow.

Shang and I always gathered the regiment and did intense training, every morning. Since our engagement was announced, we had been rather busy. And Shang had been assigned General over the whole Imperial army. So when we did have time together, it was usually, under the moon.

I quickly changed from my training clothes and into my chemise for the night. It was a warm summer night, no need for thick sleeping clothes. I hummed a soft tune as I braided my hair, which had grown quite fast after I'd returned home. I blew out the lanterns and slipped into bed, still feeling abuzz and the warmth of Shang's lips on mine. I could hear the sound of the small creek flowing, the wind rustling the leaves of the trees, and-…

A hand clamped over my mouth and gripped my arm, yanking me to the floor. I was able to grab my dagger beneath my pillow and swipe into the air. A quiet sound of the dagger meeting skin and a hiss from my assailant. I ripped my arms free and swooped around, holding out the dagger and moving into a crouch, ready to attack. But I froze, shock and terror seizing me. This was nothing like the adrenaline that you feel before a battle. This was sheer horror, the kind that does not go away easily. Before me was Shan-Yu. The villain who had threatened our Empire. The man whom I had _killed_.

Or so I thought.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." His gravelly whisper sounded like nails on stone. He lunged forward, grabbing my wrist holding the dagger and squeezing so hard that I dropped the blade.

"You are supposed to be dead!" I was trying to keep the panic from showing. I yanked on my arm, but he twisted it behind my back painfully.

"It will take a lot more than fireworks to kill me woman." He hissed in my ear.

"What do you want?" I was still having trouble believing this was real.

"Revenge." He squeezed tighter, making me wince. "You will be coming with me. And you will do so quietly." He waited for my response. "This estate is surrounded. One sound from you and I will slice your family's throats and make you drink their blood. Your home will be burned to the ground with their corpses inside." I had never known such fear as I did in that moment. Not my family… "Understand?" another tug on my arm. I gave a slight nod, admitting defeat.

Thick rope was wrapped around my wrists and ankles before Shan-Yu threw me over his shoulder like a sack of flour. He made his way through my darkened home, walking the halls as if he had been here before. And perhaps he had. How was he still alive? What did he have in store for me? It could not be good. My greatest fear was for my family. He knew them, he knew this house, he knew far more than he should. What's to say he would not have his men attack even though I was complying? Shan-Yu was obviously not a man of his word. I could tell by the way he trapesed about in my home that he was enjoying himself. He was in complete control.

In the courtyard, a single black stallion waited with provisions saddled for what looked to be a long trip. I bit my lip, holding back the urge to fight. I had to wait. The time would come when I could escape. I had to bide my time. Shan-Yu slammed me on the saddle and swung up behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist and crushing me to him. A terrifying feeling settled in the pit of my stomach.

We were soon outside the gates and several miles down the dirt road, making our way through the small village. It finally struck me.

"Where are your men?" I snapped, no longer willing to stay silent. He did not respond. I jabbed my elbow into his ribs. He did not seem to notice. "Answer me!"

"You are in no position to be making demands, wench." He sounded amused. His piercing black eyes met mine. "But if you must know, my men are on the other side of the wall, waiting for us."

"You _lied_!" I clenched my teeth to keep myself from screaming. He grunted, a smirk on his face.

"Are you surprised?"

My body tensed, thinking I could make my escape now. He jolted the horse to a halt and looked down at me, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up at him. "That does not mean I won't follow through on my threat." He clicked his tongue and jabbed his heels into the horse's sides, making the animal break into a fierce gallop. It did not matter. Shang and the entire Imperial army would come for me. There was plenty of time for them to attack. We had two days' worth of riding before we reached the Great Wall. And even then, it would be incredibly difficult to cross. How he had gotten over was rare. But getting back? Impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

*Lets start with the basics*-I do not own any of the rights to this movie.-Is this historically correct or follow the strict guidelines of the movie? Nah.-Why is it rated M? Mature content including rape and violence. Turn back now if that's too much for you. And I respect that.

*Moving On*This is my first time actually publishing some of my writing. So be gentle with my delicate self-esteem! Kidding. Throw whatcha got.I didn't do any research anything for this story. I just let the inspiration flow. I hope you guys like it.

††҉††

It was not impossible. We rode hard and made our way to the wall in one day. Shan-Yu did not stop, except twice to let the horse drink. Luckily, I had no need to relieve myself, but I was starving and dehydrated. Neither of which Shan-Yu seemed inclined to ease. The man was a monster. Not only in size but in every other aspect. I was not surprised at all.

I had never been to the Great Wall of China, but tales of its size and strength did not do it justice. Such a monstrous barrier…Shan-Yu finally dismounted, dragging me down to the ground. I lost my breath as I slammed to the hard ground. Shan-Yu ignored me as he made his way to the wall, running his hands over the ragged bricks. It did not take long for him to find what he was looking for. Without hesitation, he pulled his arm back then slammed it forward, his fist hitting the wall. I gasped, my eyes going wide at the fact that he had just punched the Great Wall of China and showed no pain. The brick broke in two and fell out. Was that even possible?! The other bricks around it started to shake before also breaking in half and falling out, making a dusty heap at Shan-Yu's feet. A hole large enough to fit the horse was agape before him.

Shan-Yu grabbed the reins of the horse and began to walk him through the hole. How arrogant of him, leaving me and expecting me to stay where I was. He would be gone for a decent amount of time, wouldn't he? The Wall was incredibly thick. I decided now was the time. I used my teeth, digging at the knot on the ropes around my wrist. It took about five minutes before the ropes were loose enough for me to scrape my hands free. I easily untied my ankles.

Ignoring the chaffing on my ankles and wrists, I bolted. I spotted a guard tower about a mile or so down the Wall. I ran as fast as I could, not looking back to see if Shan-Yu was behind me. I finally reached the guard tower and began to scream at the top of my lungs. My throat was dry due to not having water for over 24hours. But my ancestors were watching over me, as they had done so many times before. Several guards looked over the edge, their figures hard to make out. I could not hear their words as they called down to me, but they eventually lowered a rope. I ignored the fact that they did not seem too concerned that I could be a threat to them. What was their security like…?

I climbed the rope, my heart racing. I was going to be okay. I was going to make it. And I did. I made it to the top, the guards having to pull me up half the way due to exhaustion on my part. The two men gripped me under my arms and helped me over the edge and onto the solid brick. There were ten other guards waiting, weapons at the ready. That made me feel a bit less worried about the security. But now was not the time to analyze military strategy.

"Shan-Yu…" I panted. I slid to the ground, unable to remain standing. I pointed my finger down the wall. "Is here. He's made his way through the wall." I felt myself sway. I did not hear what came next, but the men did break out into a frenzy, getting ready to pass the word. One soldier helped me into a room at the tower, helping me lie down on a cot.

"You will be alright." The young man said, turning to grab a blanket. All of a sudden there was shouting. A mix of a battle cries and fear. I heard the sound of a blade and blood splattering. I knew the sounds of death. But it could not be…I went to stand up, but the young man pushed me back down. "Stay here." He whispered, looking out the window, his face visibly paling at what he saw. The screams had stopped, but another man came to the doorway.

"Light the-…" a sword burst through his chest, a scream dying on his lips. The blade was ripped from him and he was kicked to the ground. Shan-Yu's hulking form entered, making the room shrink by the sheer size of him. Blood was all over him, his sword dripping from the men he had just slaughtered. His eyes were crazed as he looked around, finally landing on me. Much to my dismay, the soldier before me raised his sword to fight Shan-Yu, who did not hesitate to meet his challenge. How could a boy like him ever hope to defeat a beastly warrior like Shan-Yu?

"Stop!" I screamed, lunging towards the foolish boy, placing my body between him and Shan-Yu's sword. "I'll come with you." I said breathlessly. "Leave him." Shan-Yu paused, looking me over and then slowly lowered his sword. He motioned for me to come to him with a flick of his hand. I stayed where I was. "Promise you won't harm him."

"I promise." Was it just me or did he sound sincere? I made my way to him, still standing in front of Shan-Yu's blade, his eyes never leaving me. With a flash, he shoved me to the side and I landed on the cot. I screamed as Shan-Yu sliced his sword clean through the boy's neck, his head rolling across the floor. I covered my mouth to hold in my sobs, my eyes unable to break away from the dead eyes that seemed to gaze back at me. Tears pricked my eyes.

Shan-Yu stepped in front of me, breaking my eye-contact with the decapitated head. I tilted my head back to look up at him. There was still no expression on his face, but anger blazed in his dark eyes.

"Their deaths are on your shoulders." He said calmly. He jerked forward, his face mere inches from mine. "If you hadn't run, I never would have harmed them. Can you feel their blood on your hands?" I took a deep, shaky breath before nodding. Suddenly, Shan-Yu grabbed a chunk of my hair and snapped my neck back. Before I knew it, his lips crashed against mine. I gasped, my eyes wide as I tried to pull away. His hand yanked on my hair, keeping my head in place. I screamed against his mouth as he forced his tongue inside. I felt his hand grab one of my breasts violently, squeezing hard. Tears once again came to my eyes and I could not hold them back this time. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt his calloused hand slide up my thigh and-…

I was jerked to my feet, Shan-Yu dragging me behind him. But I could not do it. I would not take another step willingly. With one swift motion, I dug one heel into the ground and rounded the other right into his back. It stunned him enough to let go of my wrist. I did a backflip away, grabbing a nearby bladed spear that a fallen man had and crouched into a fighting stance. I leveled a menacing glare, allowing all my rage and hatred show. Thunder cracked nearby, the light flashing to show Shan-Yu's equally dark glare.

"You truly wish to challenge me?" his smirk only infuriated me more.

"To the death." I snarled between gritted teeth. One thick eyebrow rose, a spark in his dead eyes. He even gave a slight chuckle. I calmed my anger, clearing my mind. Anger did nothing but weaken your senses. He would pay for the innocent lives he had taken.

Shan-Yu was the first to move. He lunged towards me with a loud cry, his sword raised. I was instantly on the defensive. Every slice he made, I blocked. Every time he went to strike, I evaded. But I needed to be on the offensive. I gathered my focus and courage and slammed myself into his broad chest. He staggered back a few steps. I did not waste any time. I twirled until I was behind him then smashed my foot into his back. He fell forward, catching himself on the ledge of the Wall. I went to shove him over the edge, but he darted in a fast circle. We were once again face-to-face, our weapons pressed against the other. I felt my strength draining. I could not keep up; not after two days of no sleeping and starvation. I feared I was going into shock. I forced that fear to the back of my mind.

I jerked my knee upward, hoping to strike high enough to hit his chin. He gripped my ankle, spinning me around and onto the ground. I flipped to my back and spun until my legs swooped under him, bringing him to the ground as well. My hand searched for my spear while my eyes remained on Shan-Yu, who was slowly rising. His eyes met mine and a wide grin rested on his lips.

"You are an impressive warrior."

"And you are a monster." I spat, forgetting the spear and lunging at him, using my full weight to force him onto his back. We rolled across the ground, Shan-Yu straddling me when we came to a stop. It was then that I knew I had lost.

"Thank you." His teeth were too white, his smile wolfish. I tried to wrap my hands around his thick neck. When I was unable to, I dug my nails into his skin, drawing blood. The dark red droplets landed on my face and chest. Rain began to fall.

Shan-Yu slammed his fist into my jaw, my head snapping to the other side and blood filling my mouth, black spots flitting across my view. I slowly turned my head and glared up at him. I gathered as much bloody saliva as I could and spat right in his face. Another punch. He did not give me time to recover as he wrapped his own hands around my neck and squeezed hard. It was not long until my vision started to blur, and black spots appeared. I clawed at his hands in a desperate attempt.

I was going to die.

Shan-Yu squeezed tighter.

I would rather die than…


	3. Chapter 3

*Lets start with the basics:*  
-I do not own any of the rights to this movie.  
-Is this historically correct or follow the strict guidelines of the movie? Nah.  
-Why is it rated M? Mature content including rape and violence. Turn back now if that's too much for you. And I respect that.

*Moving On:*  
This is my first time actually publishing some of my writing. So be gentle with my delicate self-esteem! Kidding. Throw whatcha got.  
I didn't do any research anything for this story. I just let the inspiration flow. I hope you guys like it.

††҉††

I woke up to find myself in a massive tent. Rain pelted against the tent, almost drowning out the sound of clanking and shuffling. The smell of fire, sweat, and blood hung heavily in the air. Was I in a military encampment? Could everything that just happened been a terrible dream? Was Shang on the other side of those tent flaps?

I went to roll onto my side but winced when pain rushed from all parts of my body. I ached. Especially my neck. I gave a low groan but forced myself to lay on my side. My wrists and ankles were bound once again by heavy metal shackles. I was on a thick mat with hefty animal skins. The tent was dim, but I could make out a rack of weapons, a vast array of beautiful artillery. There was scattered armor and clothing. Not much else.

I gave another moan and forced myself to sit up. A small cry escaped my lips when I found myself completely naked. I grabbed one of the largest furs and gripped it to my body as tightly as possible. Just then, a hulking form entered the tent, the flap shutting before I could catch a glimpse of what was outside. I swallowed my fear and forced my gaze to meet Shan-Yu's. It hadn't been a dream at all. It was a living nightmare. He began to walk in a predatory manner around the tent.

"If you are going to kill me, just do it already. Quit being a coward." I was impressed by how calm I sounded.

"I have something even better planned for my revenge." His prowling was making me even more nervous. I was not going to beg for more information. I kept my back ramrod straight and my face forward. It was silent in the tent.

"When I fought you on the roof of the Imperial Palace," he began. "I was outraged, swearing revenge." I heard him stop walking, remaining behind me. "You took out an entire army of Huns with a single cannon. You fought me and almost won, the first time. You fought me on the Wall, prepared to die, accepting death." Suddenly, I felt him slide behind me and envelope my naked body. Much to my disgust, he was also naked. I still refused to move, not backing down. "I was going to give you to my men and let them have their way with you before I ran a stake through your still living body, returning it to your family's farm. But," I winced when his hand slid down my arm in a gentle caress. "As I watched the life fade from your eyes, I realized that you had a much greater destiny." A light kiss on my shoulder that turned into a playful bite.

"You will give me an heir, a bastard child. But an heir." His large hand wrapped around my throat. He squeezed tightly, making me cry out from the bruises he recently inflicted. "China's heroine sullied and mothering the enemy's child." He bit my earlobe hard. "I shall return you once I grow bored with you. What shall your general think of you then, hmm?" he laughed wickedly against my neck.

"I would rather die than give birth to your spawn." Despite my words, my spirit was breaking. He had already won. The hand gripping my neck slid down, slipping between my breasts.

"I suppose I will never let you out of my sight." My staggered gasp made him snicker as his fingers slid between the lips of my sex. "What a warrior our child will be." One finger slipped inside me while his thumb moved in slow circles on a sensitive nub. I could feel a warm heat growing between my legs. "So tight. So pure." He hummed in my ear as he slid a second finger inside me. I flinched, feeling a slight pain. "I will make you feel pleasure Fa-Mulan. Like nothing you've ever felt before." His tongue moved along my jaw line. He forced me to turn my head, so he could kiss me forcefully. I tried to jerk my head away, fighting the feeling that was rising inside me. My mind did not like it.

But my body did.

The slow circles his thumb was making and his fingers sliding in and out of me were making my body purr.

"You've never satisfied yourself. You've fought in wars and taken lives. But never had an orgasm?" he asked, starting to move faster. He could sense my body's reaction. I felt his smile against my neck. I cried out as his other hand moved to my breast and tweaked one of my hard nipples, more pleasure. "You like what I'm doing to you. Taste." I whimpered as he removed his hand and forced his fingers into my mouth. I wanted to throw up as he made me taste my own juices. He quickly returned his hand to between my legs and resumed his sweet torture. "That's your body preparing itself for me." He ground his hips against my back. My eyes grew wide as I felt a hard lump. I did not know much about what happened in the marriage bed or about male anatomy. But I knew enough that he fully planned to put that inside me.

"No…" I panted. My breathing quickened as I moved closer and closer to the edge of a cliff that I did not understand.

"Oh yes…" Shan-Yu whispered, his hands on my breast and inside me. His hips continued to grind against me, his fingers moving faster and faster. "Let go, Mulan. Give in."

"No." I said more sternly. But my resolve was weakening despite my efforts.

My body could not take it anymore. The pleasure was too much. I forgot who I was with and where I was as I cried out, my body convulsing. I finally fell from that cliff, my whole body seeming to shatter into a million pieces as my body flooded with bliss. I could not breathe, it was too much. My head fell back onto Shan-Yu's shoulder, my eyes shut tightly as I rode out the intense waves my body had just experienced.

I felt Shan-Yu's fingers slide from my heat and move to his mouth. He licked his wet fingers, satisfaction on his face.

"Delicious." His tone was so smug I wanted to hit him, but I was too weak. "I need more." He stood up, allowing my limp body to fall back on the mat. I looked up at the fabric of the tent, tears threatening to fall. I felt Shan-Yu messing with the shackles around my ankles, unlocking the heavy restraints. He was suddenly straddling me, his muscular thighs squeezing my frame. Shan-Yu grabbed the chain connecting the shackles on my wrists and forced my arms up, my hands going above my head. A clink sounded, and I knew he had connected my shackles to something that would make it impossible to use my hands.

Shan-Yu trailed kisses down my stomach. I began to wiggle, trying to move away from him as his lips moved lower and lower. Forcefully, Shan-Yu pushed my knees up and legs apart. I gasped both in shock and horror as his mouth began to devour my sex. His tongue dove in and out of me, making vulgar slurping noises as he lapped up the wetness from inside me. His hand reached up and started moving quickly against the nub he had been rubbing before, his tongue darting in and out of me. I arched my back and a sensual moan escaped my lips. I hated the terrible pleasure he was making me feel. It was so wrong in so many ways. The same shattering pleasure came much faster this time. His tongue was so skilled, almost magical. Only demons did such unrefined things.

"Stop…" my voice sounded so pathetic. Shan-Yu did not seem to hear me as he positioned his hard member at my entrance. "Please." I pleaded, tears springing forth. His eyes met mine in the darkness and a smug grin played across his lips. Lips that still glistened from what he had just done to me.

"Beg." His harsh voice made me jump. I bit my lip, trying to decide if my pride was worth it.

"Please-…"

"Say my name." I closed my eyes, more tears falling.

"Please Shan-Yu. I beg you not to take me. I'll do anything. Just don't-…" he cut me off as he slammed inside me. I could not hold back the loud scream that ripped from my lungs. Pain, both physical and emotional, consumed me. Shan-Yu pumped in and out of me violently, gripping my hips and jerking me against him, causing more friction. He was so concentrated, desire in his eyes. He moved faster and faster, seeming to grow hungrier with every thrust. I was in too much pain to fight him.

It seemed like an eternity before Shan-Yu gave one last violent push. He growled, his fingers digging into my skin as I felt his seed shoot into me. I felt like I was going to be sick. He had actually-…

Shan-Yu collapsed on top of me, his sweaty body pinning me in place. I struggled to breathe underneath the massive man. I fought the bile that was coming up the back of my throat as I felt his semen sliding out of me. His hands remained firmly gripping my hips. More bruises. No doubt. He finally rose up only to trail kisses down to my naval.

"You will carry my child, Fa-Mulan." He planted a soft kiss on my stomach.

"I won't!" I cried, trying to turn my body away from him, but my restraints kept me in place.

"So much fire." He said softly. His thumb ran over my bottom lip as he gazed at me intently. "I don't think your man-boy general would have been able to satisfy you like I did."

"I hate you!" I snarled, trying to regain my strength. He trailed one finger down my thigh, a smirk on his face. If he weren't so evil, I might find him handsome. But he had violated me on the most heinous level. I was completely ruined. Even if I was able to escape, my life was ruined. No one would marry me, love or not. I would lose my position in the army. My family would disown me. My ancestors would abandon me. Although it felt like they had a long time ago.

"Perfect." Shan-Yu rolled off me, unclasping the shackles from above my head. To my disgust, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled my body against his in a suffocating grip. His eyes slid shut and his breathing slowed. I tried to squirm away, wanting nothing more than to curl in a ball and cry. But his grip only tightened. "If you continue to move, I will cut your legs of; no matter how fantastic they are." His hand moved down my thigh and back up. I immediately stopped struggling.

I fought to stay awake. But I was so exhausted I could not make my eyes remain open.


	4. Chapter 4

*Lets start with the basics*-I do not own any of the rights to this movie.-Is this historically correct or follow the strict guidelines of the movie? Nah.-Why is it rated M? Mature content including rape and violence. Turn back now if that's too much for you. And I respect that.

*Moving On*This is my first time actually publishing some of my writing. So be gentle with my delicate self-esteem! Kidding. Throw whatcha got.I didn't do any research anything for this story. I just let the inspiration flow. I hope you guys like it.

††҉††

The following week was a nightmare. The same thing, every day. Shan-Yu would ravage me at sunrise and return to do the same at sunset. My wrists were freed, but a shackle was put on my ankle attached to a long chain that was molded into a massive cement block that was impossible to move. He then buried the block. A little overboard…The chain was just long enough for me to walk the perimeter of the tent. I could not reach my foot under the flaps or touch any of the supporting beams to breakdown the tent to cause a distraction.

Shan-Yu had been "kind" enough to give me a sweaty, old shirt of his that fell past my knees and kept sliding off my shoulder. Slaves from previous conquers were sent in to tend to my needs; food, water, and bathing. They were all mute, their tongues having been cut out. On the second day, a skittish teenage girl had entered, carrying a tray of stale bread, dried meat, and a pitcher of water. She was so frail, her bones prominent all over. The poor thing was filthy and covered in bruises. I could not tell what her nationality was. A pair of stronger slaves came in carrying a tub full of icy water and a bar of coarse soap, obviously used.

The men left quickly, neither looking at me. The girl set the tray down and began moving about, cleaning up the clothes and other trash Shan-Yu had thrown about. She was silent, just like all the other slaves. I nibbled on the meat, the saltiness making me queasy. I sensed the girl watching me, her eyes darting to the food.

"Have some." I whispered, holding out the meat I had just been eating. She paused, looking nervous. She glanced over her shoulder, expecting someone to barge in. I urged the whole tray towards her as she gingerly sat down. She looked at me once again before devouring everything. My heart ached for this young woman. She had obviously been tortured and starved, so much pain shown in her eyes.

After she had finished gulping down the water, she helped me bathe. There seemed to be a bit of pep in her step. She had also had her tongue removed, so our conversation was filled with me whispering and her nodding or shaking her head. We had figured out her name by drawing her name in the dried dirt. She quickly erased it after I had read it.

Ai: loving.

"We need to escape." She froze mid-brushing. I could feel her tense up behind me. Ai's next movements were swift as she swooped my hair into a braid and into a bun atop my head. I could not let her get away just yet. "I need you to get me a weapon. Bow and arrows, a dagger. _Anything._" Before I could say anything else, she was gone. My hope was shattered. Ai was my last chance.

Shan-Yu returned later that night, his smugness more intense. Something was not right. His black eyes landed on me, where I was perched on the make-shift bed. I hated seeing how pleased he was with himself. Every time he looked at me, his eyes shined like a man who had just won a gruesome battle or a prized pig. I decided to focus on my nails, trying to ignore his arrogance tonight.

"I have good news." His voice rumbled through the tent. I continued to pay no attention to him. "Your General is coming for you." I finally met his gaze, my eyes wide. Shan-Yu began to walk towards me, his pace slow and menacing. "His army has reached the Wall. They could be here within two days." I tried to keep my face blank, not wanting to show Shan-Yu the hope that was blossoming inside me. He stopped at the foot of the bed, looking down at me.

"That _is_ good news." My voice was calm, but my heart was hammering inside my chest.

"Oh no. That's not the good news." He crouched onto the bed, his eyes burning with so many different emotions: anticipation, a hint of anger, and desire. I could not hold back my shudder. But I was not going to let Shan-Yu take this moment away from me. I now had something to keep me going. I could hold out until Shang got here. "Your eyes give you away, Fa-Mulan." Shan-Yu was in my face, the scent of blood and fire filling my senses, along with a touch of citrus. "Your spirit is inspiring." He leaned forward to kiss my neck. I clenched my teeth, trying to remain calm. "It's a shame that when we reach my kingdom, that spirit will have to be broken." His teeth sunk into the tender spot between my shoulder and neck.

And just like that, Shan-Yu had destroyed what little optimism I had.

I jerked back, my back hitting the pole of the tent. Shan-Yu grabbed the chain that was shackled to my ankle, and yanked hard. I gave a small shout as I was forced onto my back. I took my leg and lifted it over Shan-Yu's shoulder, wrapping it around his neck and forcing his head down into the bed where I wrapped my other leg around. I squeezed as hard as I could, fighting the pain as he slammed punches into my side and thighs.

Shan-Yu slid both hands between my legs and shoved them apart, slamming them onto the bed. He kept a tight hold on them as he began to undo his pants. He positioned himself at my entrance, an evil smile on his face.

I refused to beg. We had gotten past that. There was no point in screaming either. It did not matter how much I cried for help, no one came to my rescue. In fact, I sometimes heard the other men laughing and joking as they walked past. I quickly got over that. Instead, I fought as much as I could. I knew Shan-Yu enjoyed it in his criminal, sadistic way. But I fought none-the-less, it's all I had to keep me from becoming an empty shell.

"I have decided," he paused as he avoided one of my fists. He grabbed my other fist mid-swing, flipped me onto my stomach, and twisted my arms behind my back. He strained to open my legs that I was clenching as hard as I could. His hand slapped my rear-end hard, making me give a small cry from the sting. It gave him the opportunity, and he finally pried my legs apart. "You are far too valuable…" he grunted as he forced himself inside me. I screamed, not being able to ignore the pain of him chaffing me. He pulled out, spit, and shoved his slightly lubricated member back inside me. It did not lessen the pain at all.

"I think I shall keep you." He snarled in my ear. Shan-Yu released my arm, chuckling darkly at my attempt to fling him off me. "Yes…" his groan made me sick. "That feels wonderful. Keep going." I stopped immediately. He laughed again and continued his violent thrusts. His hands gripped my hips and he hoisted me upwards, my rear raised. I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing the pleasure from this terrible act, to the back of my mind. How my body could react in a positive way to him forcing himself on me made me hate myself.

One of his large hands snaked around and gripped my neck, cutting off my ability to breathe. I coughed, struggling to suck in the oxygen my lungs ached for. I tried to pull his hand off, feeling my consciousness fading. Just before I passed out, his hand was gone. I did not have time to recover as his thumb was suddenly on my clit, Shan-Yu had called it, the sensitive numb at the tip of my sex. I gave an involuntary moan, hating myself even more.

"Come for me." He moaned, his thumb moving faster and faster, the tantalizing motions once again taking control of my mind. I was forced to give into the animalistic side of me as my body began to shake from the intensity of my orgasm. I tried to move my hips away from him, but he kept his thumb pressed where it was.

"Stop!" I hissed, trying once again to break away from him. I was too sensitive from the last orgasm, the motions hurting. He finally removed his hand and placed it back on my hip. Shan-Yu's movements became more frantic, desperate for the release that I could tell was coming. I made one last attempt to break free, but his grip on my hips tightened to the point that I cried out.

Shan-Yu threw his head back and roared as he released his seed deep inside me. I felt the tears I was holding back fall down my cheeks. He finally collapsed on top of me, his weight forcing the air from my lungs. I felt his fingers twine in my hair and he brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply.

"You always smell like fresh cherry blossoms." He sniffed again. "I cannot wait to have the smell overpowering my sheets, back home." I jabbed my elbow back, satisfied as I hit his ribs. He gave a soft grunt. His hand gripped my head and he pressed down hard, making my head pulse from the pressure. "I can always go again." Shan-Yu snarled in my ear.

"Fuck you." I could not hold back the vulgar words. I had heard Shan-Yu's men using it often during combat practice. It was obviously a derogatory term. Shan-Yu laughed loudly as he finally pulled out of me.

"I would greatly enjoy that." Shan-Yu gave a loud yawn before rolling off me and turning his back on me, taking the fur blankets with him. I pulled the shirt that had bunched up around my waist. The thin fabric did little to fight the cold and I began to shiver violently. Much to my disgust, I turned towards Shan-Yu and curled my body up to his for heat.

My thoughts turned to Shang. Was he really coming? When they found this encampment empty, would he abandon his mission? The Huns were ruthless, possibly the most feared warriors. Could Shang and the Imperial Army really defeat them? As I drifted off to sleep, my grandmothers words echoed into my mind. My life really had taken a drastic turn.


	5. Chapter 5

*Lets start with the basics:*  
-I do not own any of the rights to this movie.  
-Is this historically correct or follow the strict guidelines of the movie? Nah.  
-Why is it rated M? Mature content. Turn back now if that's too much for you. And I respect that.

*Moving On:*  
This is my first time actually publishing some of my writing. So be gentle with my delicate self-esteem! Kidding. Throw whatcha got.  
I didn't do any research anything for this story. I just let the inspiration flow. I hope you guys like it.

††҉††

I woke to Ai shaking me softly. I bolted upright, trying to gather my wits. I had slept terribly, as I did every night since coming to this living hell. Ai would not meet my eyes as she helped me bathe, doing my hair half up with a leisurely bun pinned back with a set of decorative chopsticks. I shared my measly breakfast with her again. She left and returned with a pile of clothes. Ai slipped me into a luxurious black and red velvet hanfu dress, the long-pointed sleeves touching the ground with lovely and intricate embroidery. A matching sash was tied tightly around my waist with the same design. A thick black cloak and fur lined gloves were given to me, my riding boots having the same fur lining. Ai clasped the golden chain of the cloak and pulled the hood over my head. She even applied bright red lipstick. I was too confused to object to any of it.

A massive soldier entered the tent, an unimpressed look on his face as he came to kneel before me. I jerked away as he hiked my dress up to my thigh. He yanked me forward, Ai providing me with balance. The man unlocked my shackle and left immediately. Both relief and fear ran through me as I realized I was leaving. Relief that I was free of my chain, the skin beneath it raw. Fear at the fact that Shan-Yu was moving me to the center of the Hun kingdom. Ai stooped down and applied a soothing salve to my chaffed ankle, wrapping it in soft linen. I thanked her profusely, the skin already feeling better.

Shan-Yu was waiting for me outside, already saddled on the massive black stallion. Behind him, an entire legion of Hun soldiers was prepared to leave. My legs moved automatically, the weight of many stares making me nervous. The worst part about this was that anything could happen. Shan-Yu could slit my throat and leave me to bleed out in this empty field. He could have his way with me in front of all his men. Shan-Yu leaned down and yanked me off the ground, plopping me on the saddle in front of him and squeezing me to him.

"So obedient today." He sniggered behind me. The bitter wind made me shiver. I could not bite back my retort.

"Nonsense. I am just biding my time. Picking my battles."

"Well, I suggest you continue to behave. Or there will be consequences."

"More consequences than I've already endured? I'm not some horse for you to order around." I snapped. Shan-Yu kicked the horse into movement and motioned his men forward.

"I would never have sex with my horse. But I do enjoy riding you." The amusement in his voice enraged me. I opened my mouth to respond but stopped as I felt his erection poking me in my lower back. I remained silent the rest of the ride.

It was another grueling journey, with heavy riding and few stops. We even traveled through the night. He had his regiment well trained, not one soldier complaining or lagging behind. I fell asleep against Shan-Yu sometime after twilight.

I was jerked awake when the horse came to a sudden stop. Shan-Yu shouted a command to tend to the horses and rest for a short time. The soldiers were openly relieved. Shan-Yu dismounted, turning to hold out his arms. I froze atop the saddle, not knowing how to respond to this moment of care. He grew impatient and yanked me down. His hands remained on my arms, holding me up as my legs steadied.

Without another word, he gripped my elbow and began to lead me away from his men and towards a small patch of trees. His consideration was astounding. I quickly relieved myself and accepted the water Shan-Yu gave me. I sat on a nearby boulder, nibbling on a piece of stale bread Shan-Yu had given you. I had multiple emotions jumbled in my head. My eyebrows furrowed together. Something was missing. Everything around me was wrong, obviously. But there was something else…

"What is on your mind Fa-Mulan?" his gruff tone made me snap out of my pondering. His hulking form leaned against a thick tree, the moonlight behind casting him in shadows. I lifted my eyes to meet his, anger sparking in my stomach and all my confusion disappearing. I said nothing. He began to move towards me. He stopped in front of me, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up at him.

"I see your muddled mind. It's in your eyes." His knuckles skimmed over my cheekbones. His eyes quickly turned hard, the familiar emotion of lust. He placed his hands on either side of my face and forced his lips against mine. My initial reaction was to fight back, pressing my hands against his chest and pushing as hard as I could.

Something in me shifted then snapped. Without my control, my hands were gripping his shirt, forcing him to kiss me harder. I opened my mouth to him, our tongues meeting passionately. Shan-Yu's hands traveled down to my neck and then my shoulders, moving over my arms and down my back to my rear-end. His hands balled my skirt in his fists and began to hike the fabric up while simultaneously unfastening his trousers. Wait. Why wasn't I wearing undergarments?! I was snapped out of my thoughts when his cold hands moved between my thighs.

"No!" I gasped, jerking away. But Shan-Yu held tight to my skirts, grasping tighter and yanking me back to him.

"Oh yes." His whisper was harsh. I was suddenly slammed up against a tree, Shan-Yu pressed against me. His hands were once again on my buttocks, lifting me off the ground and wrapping my legs around his waist. Despite the chilly weather, Shan-Yu's shaft was warm as he slid into my own hot sex. We groaned simultaneously, Shan-Yu's thrusts frenzied.

"Stop…" I panted. He kissed me aggressively. My hands tangled in his hair as I felt that familiar pressure rising in the pit of my stomach. The sensations that would leave me reeling and weak.

"Your body says otherwise." He panted against my neck as he pounded harder. "Your body is practically humming for me." I could not object. Soon, my loud cries of ecstasy followed shortly after, Shan-Yu finishing close behind. His grunts of pleasure made me nauseous. We stayed like that for several minutes.

"I hate you…" my voice shook. It was the only thing I could think to say.

He only chuckled, both of us panting heavily. I was dropped to the ground, my feet hitting the cold earth making the shock of everything that just happened real. His lips met mine once again. I could feel my body taking over. I turned my face away, before I lost all control again. Shame and self-hatred filled me.

"You did not seem to hate me as I was fucking you." he smugly responded. I raised my hand, ready to slap him but he caught my wrist, forcing it down. We returned to where his army was ready and waiting to continue our journey. I felt eyes on me, shame once again flooding me. No doubt they heard me. What the hell was wrong with me?!

As Shan-Yu placed me atop his horse and swung on behind me, a sudden realization came to me. The emptiness and confusion I had been feeling earlier was gone. I had become so accustomed to Shan-Yu taking me that my mind and body were growing dependent on the grotesque act.

"If you throw up, I will slit your throat." His sharp command made me flinch and I quickly swallowed the bile that had begun to creep up my throat. The small acts of gentleness he had shown earlier must not have happened. He's too much of a monster to show any tenderness.

††҉††

I almost fell to the ground when the horse was jerked to a stop. Shan-Yu gripped me tighter to keep me on the horse. We were stopped at a drawbridge. A high wall, nearly as tall as the Wall of China, surrounded a vast city. I saw no ending on either side. Tall towers and what looked to be a master keep rested on the other side. It was nothing near the size and grandeur of the Imperial Palace. But it was strong; a warrior's castle. I could hear bustling sounds of people on the other side. A variety of scents wafted across the thick wall. The smell of fresh cooked meat and sweets made my mouth water.

The heavy drawbridge hit the ground with a loud _bang_ and we wasted no time entering. People were gathering around to welcome home the soldiers. Much to my utter shock, the people did not look like wild barbarians, like their soldiers. They looked like normal villagers, excited to have their men home. Many eyes landed on me as well, most of them filled with dark emotions. I could not help but press myself harder to Shan-Yu, hoping to hide in his hulking frame.

We finally stopped in front of massive doors taller and heavier than the imperial palace. Shan-Yu dismounted before lifting me off. I was exhausted, everything happening seeming like I was still asleep. We were escorted down hallway after hallway. Staircase after staircase. Were they trying to make me even more disoriented? I was too tired to be angry about the possibility.

I blinked and found myself in front of a steaming bowl of beef noodles with dumplings on the side. I was seated at a long table, able to seat nearly fifty people. Once again, it was not extravagant by any means. But practical and comfortable. The table was filled with the soldiers from the journey, all eating heartily. Slaves shuffled about the main hall, refilling mugs with wine or water or saki. Many seemed well on their way to intoxication. I tried to ignore the glances that were thrown my way. It was too hot in the hall. I was being suffocated. I could not take much more-…

A large hand rested on my knee, taking me by surprise. I was so surprised that my breathing slowed. My heart was still beating fast though. I pushed his hand away only to have it return and squeeze tightly, making me flinch. I met Shan-Yu's eyes, glaring with him smirking back at me.

The meal seemed to drag on forever, my food barely touched. I was still feeling nauseous. I looked up, seeing Shan-Yu staring at me. I wriggled on my seat, the heat of his eyes too intense. My traitorous body began to respond to that stare and I could myself becoming wet. My eyes returned to my hands that were nestled in my lap. I heard Shan-Yu's chair scrape the floor and walking around the table. He pulled my chair out and grabbed me by the arm, yanking me roughly to my feet and towards the door. Hoots and hollers followed us out of the room, the doors slamming shut behind us. I was dragged down more halls and up more stairs. The soldiers mocking sounds followed me.

I finally snapped out of my strange trance as I heard another door shut and a lock slid into place. I looked around the room with indifference. Until my eyes landed on Shan-Yu who was stripping down. I backed against the door.

"Stop your cowering." Shan-Yu snapped before moving towards a giant tub near the fire place. I could see the steam coming from the warm water, bottles of soaps and rags on a small table next to it. My body longed for the bath, the relaxation that would come from the hot water. Shan-Yu was suddenly in front of me, beginning to remove the cloak from my shoulders. I took a step back, grabbing my top robe to hold it closer to my body.

Shan-Yu's moods changed so rapidly and drastically that it was both shocking and not when he ripped my clothes in one motion. The fabric fell to the floor and I was completely exposed. His eyes feasted on my bruised and dirty body, taking in every curve. I closed my eyes, remembering how just last month I had been expecting Shang and only Shang to see me in such a vulnerable way. But now that was never going to happen.

"You are truly exquisite." His husky voice made me mad. I raised my chin, ignoring his awkward praise and making my way into the tub. My muscles relaxed drastically as I dipped into the water, my body sliding down and under the water. I was shoved forward, Shan-Yu sliding behind me into the tub. I immediately stood up, ready to get as far away from this dreadful man as possible. Shan-Yu grabbed my wrist and yanked me back into the water.

"Just relax for five minutes Mulan." His voice was soft, taking me off guard when he said my given name. We sat in the tub, facing each other. Shan-Yu reached for a rag and a pink bar of soap, dipping them in the water before moving to me. Cherry blossoms and oranges wafted into my nose. I jerked away but he grabbed my shoulder and began to scrub my skin. "If you do not let me finish, I will hold you under the water until you pass out. Then I'll finish. One way or another, I am cleaning you." He snapped as he scrubbed my hair. My cheeks flushed as Shan-Yu's washing made its way towards my breasts.

"Do you know that you have unusually large breasts for a woman your size and race?" I sunk under the water, my face growing hotter. I was very aware of this flaw. Many girls my age had small, perky chests. I was "well-endowed" the Match Maker had informed me. I was always embarrassed of the size, being petite but heavy on top was strange to most and other girls often mocked me for it. His rough, calloused hands cupped my breasts under the water, jiggling them up and down gently. "That's a good thing." His gruff voice sent chills across my skin.

I jumped as his thumbs skimmed over my hardening nipples. I gasped softly as a familiar sensation flowed down and flooded my core. I scooted as far away as I could, trying to put distance between us even though there was not much space. My back hit the edge of the tub, water splashing onto the floor. Shan-Yu moved forward, placing his hands on either side of my head, trapping me. Tension swirled between us as we gazed into each other's eyes. I shoved down the emotions that were threatening to bloom. Neither of us spoke for what felt like forever.

"You are mine." I had no time to object when he pressed his lips to mine. This was so wrong. Everything was wrong. Why was everything so wrong?! Yet…so right…

I kissed him back, the kiss turning feverish. His arousal pressed against my thigh, fully ready and to my disgust, I was already thoroughly wet and ready for him. His hands moved down to my breasts, squeezing and tweaking my nipples. My sex became wetter and started to ache. I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to usher his cock inside me. He stayed where he was. But I felt a grin form on his lips as Shan-Yu's mouth found my right nipple, devouring my breast and causing such sweet torture with his tongue swirling and flicking the hard bud. He switched to the left breast and did the same. My hips bucked forward, grinding against his erection in a vulgar way. Shan-Yu groaned into my breast. I dug my hands in his hair, wrenching his head off my chest and onto my mouth. Our lips still locked, Shan-Yu pulled me onto his lap, slipping himself inside of me without a second thought. I moaned loudly, breaking the kiss and letting my head fall back.

Without any real thought, I began to move up and down Shan-Yu's member. Every time he slid back in, I would cry out in pleasure. His shaft penetrated me so deeply and seemed to hit just the right spot. It did not take long for the most intense orgasm yet to rack my entire body, taking my breath away. I did not know the human body could experience something so incredible.

I would have collapsed back if Shan-Yu hadn't grabbed my rear-end roughly and made me continue to bounce on top of him. He leaned forward and sunk his teeth into my shoulder while simultaneously yanking my hair. The slight pain felt so good that I found yet another release. My cry bounced off the walls, hiding the sound of the water leaving the tub. Shan-Yu's face was vulnerable passion, something more than carnivorous lust there. It caught me so off guard that I leaned forward and kissed him zealously. His strong arms wrapped around me and crushed me to him. Exhaustion threatened to overtake me, but I continued to ride him. A twisted part of me was determined to make him feel as much pleasure as he did for me. The overtiredness quickly left me.

When Shan-Yu finally climaxed, a loud roar seemed to shake the entire room. We were both too drained to move, ignoring the fact that most of the water was on the floor and had turned cold. We were both sweating, our gasping breaths in sync. I waited for my heart to stop racing before I finally stood up. I was too tired to feel the embarrassment I knew I should be feeling. I moved to the large bed at the center of the room, climbing in without drying off. It was not long before I felt Shan-Yu climb into bed next to me. His arm wrapped around my waist and melded my body to his. I did not push away his warmth and dare I say, comfort. Later, I would contemplate the feeling of safety that I felt in those massive arms.

"I belong to no man." I mumbled, recalling his comment earlier. It made no sense. Shan-Yu and I hated each other. I should not find pleasure from his touch, relief in his arms. He should not feel the need to ease my anxiety's and claim me as his own, in more than a captives way. I had to stay strong. I had to make him suffer the way that he made me suffer. He ruined me. He took my entire life from me. I had to stay strong and do the same to him. But the longer he held me, his rough hand running up and down my back, the more my resolve faded away. He was somehow slowly chipping away at my hatred.

"Ah. But I am no ordinary man." Was his retort.

"This is true." I forced my eyes open, needing to stay awake. Our eyes met and I gazed into his deep eyes. Instead of seeing black, empty orbs I saw a deep inky blue, specks of silver and green. "You are a demon." He simply chuckled.

It did not take long for sleep to overcome me.


	6. Chapter 6

*Lets start with the basics:*  
-I do not own any of the rights to this movie.  
-Is this historically correct or follow the strict guidelines of the movie? Nah.  
-Why is it rated M? Mature content. Turn back now if that's too much for you. And I respect that.

*Moving On:*  
This is my first time actually publishing some of my writing. So be gentle with my delicate self-esteem! Kidding. Throw whatcha got.  
I didn't do any research anything for this story. I just let the inspiration flow. I hope you guys like it.

††҉††

I was far away, warm and safe. I knew I belonged wherever I was. All I saw was white, like the sun was too close. My body began to heat up. Not uncomfortably, but enough to make me notice. The heat rushed over me, making it hard to breathe. I was searching for something. I was desperate to find it. I _needed_ it! My hands reached out, feeling for whatever it was. The warmth was beginning to be too much, yet I craved it. I wanted to be consumed by this heat. I had to find the source. Had to make it mine.

My eyes flew open, my body suddenly cold. I looked around, remembering where I was. I hesitated, trying to make sense of the strange dream. The sun shined through a crack in the heavy curtains, casting a dim glow about the room. Shan-Yu was rolled to the other side, still asleep. My eyes traveled down his muscled back, scars of all shapes and sizes decorated his olive skin. What had he endured? I had never stopped to consider what life was like for the Hun nation.

Why should I? They were barbarians. Murderers. People who had waged wars with us throughout history for no reason. Why did Shan-Yu deserve my pity? I could feel my fury rising. Anger towards Shan-Yu, towards the entire Hun army and any other person in this damn nation! My hands gripped the sheets. I looked back at Shan-Yu, wondering if now was a good time to stab him. First things first: find a dagger. Then-…

A hand snaked out and grabbed my wrist. I fell back onto the bed and was suddenly being loomed over by Shan-Yu. His face was hard, but his eyes simply searched my face. I remained still, not knowing how to react. It seemed that neither of us did. Suddenly, he slowly lowered his head and put his lips on mine. The kiss was gentle and sweet, nothing like our other passionate and angry ones. My anger immediately disappeared. Shan-Yu pulled away and gazed deep into my eyes once again. No words were spoken. What could possibly be said? Whatever was going on between us was not right. I refused to acknowledge any feelings. But if there were…

A loud knock sounded on the other side of the door, snapping both of us out of the strange trance we were sharing. Shan-Yu leapt off the bed, yanking the sheet and wrapping it around his waist in one swift motion. I yelped and scurried to grab one of the vast arrays of furs. I heard Shan-Yu chuckle as he opened the door. A set of guards waited outside, completely ignoring Shan-Yu's nearly naked body. They spoke in gruff but hushed tones. The conversation quickly ended with Shan-Yu slamming the door in their faces. I watched him, holding the fur to my chest.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling anxious by his change in demeanor.

"The King has summoned you." Shan-Yu walked into a washroom off to the side of the room. I could hear water splashing.

"You have a king?" I called. Why that was the most noteworthy part of that sentence, I still don't know.

"There are many differences between our kingdoms Mulan." He huffed as he stomped back into the room, carrying a fresh set of clothes for himself. They appeared far more extravagant than what he had worn in the war camp. Much to my humiliation, my eyes wandered over Shan-Yu's body. He was so muscular and reeked of masculinity. None of the men from my land were as strong as he was. They were short and lean, pale with dark hair and eyes. He was tall and buff, his skin and eyes also dark with sharp facial features. He was at least a head and a half taller than me. His raven black hair sleek and falling to his shoulders. He always smelled of fire and the sea. My eyes followed the way his muscles moved, so graceful yet sharp, like a viper.

Shan-Yu's back was turned to me when he suddenly froze and turned around, meeting my lingering gaze. He seemed to have sensed my heavy stare. There was a zing of electricity between us that raised goosebumps on my arms. His irritability instantly changed, and he made his way around the bed to stand in front of me. Heat flooded my entire body. Like the heat from my dream. Shan-Yu's shaft was fully erect, the large member thick and visibly pulsing. He brought his hand to my face gently stroking my cheek. Where had this tenderness come from? Could it really be that he was not such a brute? Could he actually be-…He suddenly grabbed all my hair in his fist and pulled me to my knees in front of him.

"N-no!" I objected, trying to pull away.

"Yes." Was his clipped response. I opened my mouth to refuse again but Shan-Yu shoved his cock into my mouth and down my throat. I was stunned, unsure of what to do as I gagged a few times. I tried to pull away, but Shan-Yu held tight and began to move his hips back and forth, pulling in and out of my mouth. He moved slowly at first, almost like he was allowing me the chance to learn what to do. Soon enough, I was moving in a steady motion. My tongue moved about, tasting him and feeling the curves of his shaft.

His eyes slid shut, obviously enjoying what my mouth was doing. A sense of pride filled me as I realized I was in control of his pleasure. I had no idea there was anything more to the marriage bed than procreation. I felt myself becoming more aroused at his own excitement. He twined his fingers in my hair softly, allowing me to further set the pace. I slowly slid him out of my mouth, swirling my tongue along the head of his shaft. He growled. In frustration or enjoyment, I did not know. I grabbed the base of his member, holding tight as I slid him back into my mouth. I repeated the process, taking him deeper and deeper towards the back of my throat. I was greatly enjoying my teasing

"Mulan…" he snarled my name, his grasp on my hair tightening. He had grown too impatient. I was not going to give in so easily. I lifted my eyes too meet his, seeing the desire reflecting my own. I gave a soft smirk as I began to move faster, bringing my teasing to a halt. His breathing picked up and his eyes slid shut. Just a few more strokes and-…

Shan-Yu gave firmly held me in place, his seed spurted into my mouth and down my throat. Much to my dismay, I liked the salty fluid, taking my tongue and licking his shaft clean. He finally looked back down at me, his chest heaving. His hands slid from my hair and he stepped away. My cheeks flushed, confused by my delight of such filthy acts and his sudden coldness. Then I was even more confused over the fact that I was even upset over the way he was feeling. He was a monster. He had kidnapped me, murdered all those innocent soldiers, forced himself on me-…

I was jerked from the ground and Shan-Yu's lips crashed to mine. I remained still, hoping to gain some form of control over myself and not kiss him back. His kiss was slow but passionate, stirring heat back through my body. Shan-Yu was right when he said Shang had never made me feel this way. This blazing heat had never happened with him. Our bodies fused together once again as he continued to kiss me. Shan-Yu suddenly pulled away, leaving me a little light-headed.

"I must go." He still held me tightly in his arms. And for a moment, I wondered if maybe he did not want to let me go.

"H-How long will you be gone?" my voice sounded small. Did I possibly not want him to leave…?

Shan-Yu was dressed in a formal uniform and headed towards the door in a brisk walk. His face had become stone, his expression showing a slight disdain. His confidence was almost scary. He stopped at the door, looking back at me. I saw a spark in his cold eyes, but it quickly disappeared. Was he just putting on a show of being a menacing warlord? Was the way he acted with me who he truly was? I was so confused my head began to spin and my stomach clenched. I sat back on the bed, falling back and looking at the ceiling.


	7. Chapter 7

*Lets start with the basics:*  
-I do not own any of the rights to this movie.  
-Is this historically correct or follow the strict guidelines of the movie? Nah.  
-Why is it rated M? Mature content. Turn back now if that's too much for you. And I respect that.

*Moving On:*  
This is my first time actually publishing some of my writing. So be gentle with my delicate self-esteem! Kidding. Throw whatcha got.  
I didn't do any research anything for this story. I just let the inspiration flow. I hope you guys like it.

††҉††

I gasped as Ai gave another hefty tug to the sash around my waist. For the last hour, Ai had been primping me for my meeting with the King tonight. I would be lying if I said I was not nervous. And with Ai not being able to speak, the silence was even more deafening.

Another sharp yank.

Shan-Yu had sent several chests full of clothing to the rooms. Dresses with styles that I had never seen, various types of shoes, strange and slinky undergarments, a chest full of jewelry of all kinds. I had no idea that the Hun's were such a prosperous nation. I had been re-bathed and smelling like the cherry blossoms I knew Shan-Yu loved so much. Ai was currently dressing me in an ancient Chinese empress gown. A fiery red silk dress detailed with a ravenous golden dragon across the gown. The long sleeves hung off my pale shoulders, the neckline plunging to show my ample cleavage. No tugging would cover my chest. The tight black sash around my waist hung down the back and to the end of the long train. Pearls were weaved into the gold embroidery all over the dress.

Ai had decided to keep my hair free in soft curls to my waist. I refused to put on the tight sandals that Ai attempted to put on my feet. We ended up deciding on no shoes, much to her chagrin. A pearl choker with gold chains in swooping designs reaching down my neck was placed around my neck. Matching earrings. My makeup was simple, my lips a heavy shade of red, of blood. The dress felt heavier than it actually was. And the final touch was a pearl circlet resting atop my head. I still couldn't understand why they were getting me donned so extravagantly when I was supposed to be a simple slave to Shan-Yu. Now I was meeting the king?

My heart pounded wildly in my chest as I was surrounded by six burly soldiers whom Shan-Yu had assigned from his personal regiment. Each were stone faced and dead silent, none of them speaking to me, not even looking at me. Which I didn't mind. I didn't understand the fact that I was starting to not feel the hatred that I should.

I was able to be more alert this time as we walk down one long hallway and staircase after the other. My hands were linked together, my sleeves covering them as I ticked away the amount of lefts and rights were taken. I kept my face blank as we walked. I didn't want the guards seeing a face of concentration.

Five lefts, two staircases down, three rights. That lead us to the throne room. This castle was so different from the Imperial Palace in China. While the Imperial was extravagant, the finest woods and granites from all over the world making a very beautiful structure. The Hun castle was very sturdy and cozy. There was a clear design of strength in it, not indulgence. The Hun's were so different from us. I had no idea.

The throne room was silent as I was escorted in, the guards parting and allowing me to step forward before leaving. The other palace always had hordes of people, different nobility and courtiers. It was always so stuffy in there and far too formal. Once again, nothing fancy. The room was decorated similar to my father's hunting lodge: all sorts of weapons on the walls, paintings of hunting. Tapestries hung from the ceiling, showing the colors and crest of the Hun army. I had seen those flags when I had gone to battle against Shan-Yu and his army. A chill ran down my spine. There was a dais at the front, holding two large chairs, obviously meant for the King. And there he was. Yet another menacing brute seated in the large throne covered in different skins from and cloths. I gulped, realizing that those cloths had blood on them…I cast my eyes to the ground, surveying the thin carpet spread over the wooded floors.

"The heroine, Fa-Mulan of the _Great_ Western Empire." The old mans voice boomed and bounced off the stone walls. His sarcasm wasn't wasted on me. I bit the inside of my cheek, silencing my retort. The last thing I needed was to anger the King of the Hun's further. I couldn't help myself as my eyes lifted to meet his. Anger was in his brown eyes, wrinkles marred his elderly face. A long, grey braided beard trailed down his aged body, an impressive length. His armor was well used, his sword handled worn from many battles I can only presume. The man did rule an entire country of savages. He had to be the worst. Yet when I looked over his withered face, there was more to his angry, pinched eyes. Was that…pain?

"Do you know why you are here?" instead of refusing to respond, I simply shook my head. What was this feeling in the pit of my stomach? Guilt…? "I was going to put you to death." My body tensed up, leaning on the balls of my feet, ready to flee if I had to. The stupid dress would make it very difficult. He slowly stood up, moving down the steps of the dais. When he finally reached me, he grabbed my neck and squeezed tightly. My hands flew to his wrist as he lifted me off the ground as if I weighed nothing.

"This slip of a girl! Murdering hundreds of my best men!" he squeezed tighter. I met his eyes, refusing to show the fear I was feeling.

"Release her." A menacing whisper came from behind me. The kings eyes flicked to the person giving the command. "Please..." He grated. He removed his hand and I fell to the ground in a heap, coughing and gasping for air. I finally looked to my side, finding Shan-Yu there. He stood at attention, his hands clasped behind his back and looking straight ahead. He didn't even look down at me. I dragged myself up, still coughing.

"But my son has convinced me otherwise." The king had returned to his throne atop the dais. Some of the anger had seemed to fade away. His voice was still stern. Shan-Yu made his way up to stand next to the king. My eyes flashed to Shan-Yu. _Prince_?! I quickly looked back to the king. He was staring at me inquisitively, stroking his long beard. "I shall let you decide." I kept my face blank.

"I can either send you to the mines for the rest of your life." He paused. "Or you can marry my son." The King steepled his fingers and watched my reaction with pleasure. My eyes bulged out of my head and I couldn't help but cough again. I quickly regained my composure. A door off to the side opened and yet another massive, burley man trapesed into the throne room and stood on the other side of the king. He was taller than Shan-Yu, and much rougher. My gaze flickered from Shan-Yu to the new man in the room. I saw no relation. The only thing that I saw truly similar was the cold eyes that sized me up.

"So. This is the bitch." He hacked a large wad of spit towards me. I bristled but looked straight ahead. He looked like one of the scary beasts your parents warn you about: thick, hairy, grumpy. He wasn't as well kept as his brother. His head was shaved, and his beard was free and covered half his face in coarse black hair. His eyebrows were bushy and stayed at a firm angry angle. Despite his obvious contempt towards me, I still felt his eyes roaming my body with a lustful gaze. My hands balled into fists. Luckily my sleeves were long enough to cover them. Married? To that disgusting pig? For the rest of my life? Shan-Yu remained still and emotionless. He refused to meet my eyes.

"Which punishment would you prefer?"

"The mines." I blurted without hesitation. The room was silent. I saw a slight quirk of Shan-Yu's lips. He made his face firm once again. The king and other prince stared at me for a moment before the king awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Well, that puts a damper on the banquet tonight." Shan-Yu chided. The king shot Shan-Yu a warning glare.

"I've changed my mind." The King was frazzled. "I am king and therefore reserve the right to change my mind." He said mostly to himself. "Marry my son, Wang-Yu, or be put to death." His voice boomed through the room. Well that wasn't very fair…I opened my mouth but was stopped by the king lifting his hand. "Never mind. You're just going to marry my son." My stomach felt like iron and my knees felt weak. This was even worse.

"Can't I just keep her as a concubine?" the grungy prince mumbled. "Bastard children make wonderful slaves or soldiers."

"She'll make a wonderful wife." The king spat. "Submissive and serving well in her wifely duties. I'm sure she will produce many strong sons for you." The evil smile that spread across the kings face made me shudder. "This calls for a celebration!" I was suddenly surrounded by another group of guards, not quite as impressive as the others. I was guided back to my previous rooms. It became apparent that these men weren't part of Shan-Yu's regiment. Their lecherous gazes and crude comments made me feel sick as they returned me to my chambers. I once again felt numb, not keeping track and trying to ignore the guards.

I reentered my rooms, slamming the door and leaning against it, sliding to the ground. It was becoming difficult to breathe. My hands wrapped around my throat as I started gasping for breath and tears welling in my eyes. Why couldn't I breathe? What was happening? The door behind me was forced open and sent me falling forward onto my face. I didn't care. I just stayed on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Strong hands were lifting me off the ground and moving me to a chair near the fire. I didn't even realize I was shaking furiously. I looked to find Shan-Yu, rubbing my back and telling me to breathe.

"Don't touch me!" I snarled, flinging his hand away from me. I don't know why I felt so deeply betrayed. Why wasn't I surprised? I had no words to describe what I was feeling or what was going on.

"What would you have me do?" his whisper was harsh.

"Maybe you never should have kidnapped me in the first place! Or at least given me some kind of warning!" my voice was shrill.

"I was the one who convinced him not to have you tortured and executed." He snapped back. "I had no idea he wanted to marry you off to my brother. And I definitely had no idea that I-…" he clamped his mouth shut. Emotions flitting across his face that I couldn't decipher.

"What is with everyone wanting to marry me?! I would rather die." I hated how weak I sounded. I slumped in the chair and felt tears coming once again. Why was I all of a sudden so damn emotional?! It was silent in the room, the fire crackle the only noise. Shan-Yu slowly kneeled down on one knee next to me, gazing into the fire and not looking at me.

"I am sorry Mulan." I froze, not knowing how to respond to his words. What exactly was he sorry for? My eyes slid to him, finding him staring at me. I slowly turned to him.

"If I must marry…Couldn't I…couldn't I marry you?" I don't know why I whispered it, as if my ancestors would strike me with lightning. His smoldering stare met mine. "I suppose it wouldn't be as bad…" I felt my cheeks heat up and I tore my gaze from his. I saw his whole body visibly harden.

"You seem to have forgotten that you are my captive. I am not your hero and you are not some kind of cherished lover." His cold tone angered me. Just a moment ago he was apologizing. I shot up, knocking the chair back in my haste.

"Stop that!" I shouted. For a moment he looked surprised. "Stop trying to lie to me." I grit my teeth together, trying to keep my emotions in check. I had to keep fighting these feelings. But he seemed to be fighting something too. "Your eyes give you away, Shan-Yu." I whispered the phrase he liked to use on me. I took a step closer to him. And while my gut would churn being this close to him just last week, especially willingly, I seemed to feel a fluttering instead. "I am more than just your captive." I tried to sound confident, but I don't know if I succeeded. I kept my gaze centered on his broad chest, not wanting him to see into my soul through my own eyes. One of his long fingers came to push my chin up, forcing me to look at him. The same look of vulnerability from last night was plain to see.

"I am more than just your captor." He whispered back. Our eyes scanned each other's face. I wanted to find him ugly, I wanted to find some reason to hold onto my hatred for him. But he wasn't handsome, or evil. And I could no longer hate him.

"We are still enemies." I said as he slowly leaned towards me.

"And we always will be." His response was so simple. But why did things feel so difficult and confusing?

"This is wrong." I paused, my eyes sliding shut just before his lips pressed to mine in a searing yet gentle kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

*Lets start with the basics:*  
-I do not own any of the rights to this movie.  
-Is this historically correct or follow the strict guidelines of the movie? Nah.  
-Why is it rated M? Mature content. Turn back now if that's too much for you. And I respect that.

*Moving On:*  
This is my first time actually publishing some of my writing. So be gentle with my delicate self-esteem! Kidding. Throw whatcha got.  
I didn't do any research anything for this story. I just let the inspiration flow. I hope you guys like it.

††҉††

I stood before the king three days later, wearing yet another ridiculous gown. This time, I was on my knees before the dais, sitting in a pool of lavender and silver silk skirts. I kept my eyes downcast. Shan-Yu had advised me to be much more submissive this time around. He believed his father would be much more lenient if I appeared to have given in to his harsh threats. I was so sick with anxiety, too nauseous to eat, my nerves getting the best of me. The large doors to the throne room finally opened and the king and his two sons entered. The guards flanking me were dismissed and the four of us were once again alone. The king plopped into his disgusting throne of animal furs. I kept my hands hidden, clasped in the folds of my sleeves. Was I appearing as obedient and pathetic as I felt? How degrading…

"Rise Fa-Mulan." His voice seemed to not be as severe. I slowly rose to my feet but kept my eyes downcast. I decided to treat him as I would the Emperor: with respect and utter devotion. "Come forth." I obeyed once again, coming to stand a few steps away. I watched as his boots came into view of my downcast eyes. His rugged hand reached out and grasped my chin lightly, lifting my head and making me look at him. His eyes were the exact same as Shan-Yu's, that deep inky blue. His face was blank as he scanned my face. At least he wasn't glaring at me.

"It has come to my attention that you are with child."

My eyes grew wide and I gasped. The king released my chin and returned to his throne. He gazed down at me. I had no words. Shan-Yu's brother chuckled, and an almost warm smile rested on the kings face. I threw a glare at Shan-Yu who looked at me with indifferent arrogance. I clenched my mouth shut and simply nodded, my cheeks ablaze. He had told me he knew how to sway his father. He just didn't tell me it would be to dishonor me to the point of being labeled a traitorous harlot.

"Congratulations little brother." Shan-Yu cast an irritated look to his brother. His brothers eyes remained on me, amusement showing clearly. "Getting the Imperial bitch to spread her legs-…" Shan-Yu took a menacing step towards his brother, a hand on the hilt of his sword, rage blazing across his handsome face. The king held up a hand to halt the fight that was brewing between the two princes. Shan-Yu hesitated, trying to decide between his anger or risking his fathers. In the end, he stepped back to the kings side.

"The marriage shall be postponed." His words made my heart freeze.

"P-Postponed, sire?" I didn't mean to stutter.

"The last thing I want is a sullied wench sleeping in my bed with my brothers offspring growing inside her filthy womb. You're lucky I'm going to marry you at all." He spat towards me, a smug look on his greasy face. In the blink of an eye, Shan-Yu was slamming his fists into Wong-Yu's face without any sign of stopping. Wong-Yu flung Shan-Yu off, regaining his feet and spitting blood onto the floor. The king did nothing, looking as if he was about to take a nap.

"What's wrong little brother? Don't like the idea of me fucking-…" Shan-Yu ripped out his sword, fury waving off his strong body. "I'll slap her around if she gets too loud while I fuck her little brains out." A primal growl sounded from Shan-Yu.

"Shan-Yu!" I cried, taking a step towards him, my hand raised. Fear raced through my veins at the thought of him getting hurt by his disgusting brother. The king jerked awake, looking from his sons to me. A puzzled expression crossed his face as he watched me before growing bored again. A clash of swords made me jump into action. I threw myself next to the kings throne, taking his hand. "You have to stop this! Before Shan-Yu-…I mean, before one of them gets hurt." The kings uninterested expression turned to me. He took in my frazzled expression and shaking hands.

"Come now Fa-Mulan. The two have been trying to kill each other since Shan-Yu came from his mother's womb. They come from different mothers, you see. It wasn't difficult to pit them against each other." He drawled with a ghost of a smile on his face. I ignored my distaste towards his treatment of his sons.

"Please majesty." My voice sounded so weak. He squinted his eyes at me.

"Have you no faith in my sons strength?" I glanced over my shoulder at the two, swords pressed together, their faces inches apart. Hatred flowed from them freely. It made me feel sick…

"I beg of you!" I scrambled to find a good reason. "He is the father of my child. I can't risk-…"

"Halt!" the King burst to his feet, his yell making me jump and the two brothers stop and step away. "Stop this childish fighting!" he held a hand down to me, helping me rise. "Do not risk my grandchild with your stupidity. Can't you see you are worrying Fa-Mulan?" I met Shan-Yu's gaze, still feeling weak but relieved. "She needs rest." The king barked an order and Shan-Yu's guards re-entered. The king led me down the steps of the dais and the guards encircled me. I saw the men glance towards Shan-Yu who gave a slight nod. They obviously only took orders from Shan-Yu himself. That came as a comfort.

Shan-Yu later joined me in my rooms. My anxiety had started to ease away. I was situated in the library that was connected to the bed chambers. I had changed to a simple gown of cream muslin, a light blue robe over the thinner fabric and a sash wrapped around loosely. Two guards were stationed at the door, standing at attention no matter how much I tried to convince them to relax. I heard the door slam shut and Shan-Yu stomping towards the library. He dismissed his men with a nod of his head. They shut the door behind them, leaving us alone. The relief I felt at seeing him was overwhelming to the point of making me nauseous. We stared at each other for a period of time. His expression was unreadable. I quickly remembered his excuse to his father and rose to my feet with anger.

"How dare you tell your father-…" Shan-Yu grabbed my face in his large hands, smashing his lips to mine. His kiss was urgent, making me melt into the kiss easily. He wrapped his arms around me, crushing me to him. Heat flooded me as I felt his erection through our layers of clothing. The book I held in my hand dropped to the ground with a thud.

Without breaking the kiss, Shan-Yu laid us across the couch I had just been seated on, his hands openly roaming me. He moved his lips down my neck, sucking and biting the tender skin. My hardened nipples showing through the thin dress. Shan-Yu pinched them hard, making me squeak. I moaned as his hands slid down my sides and slipped under my skirts. I felt his lips curl into a grin.

"Nothing underneath?" his husky voice made me shiver from his passion.

"I don't need you shredding all of them." I snapped, remembering the tattered clothes he'd been leaving on the ground with his impatience. My desire for him had seemed to rise to an excessive amount.

"Mmm…I like it." I hadn't realized his face was between my legs, my skirts pushed up around my waist. Shan-Yu positioned my legs over his shoulders, scooting me to the edge of the cushion and holding me up by gripping my rear. I couldn't hold back the loud groan of pleasure as he buried his face into my sex, his tongue diving in and out of me, coming up to flick my clit. His teeth ever so gently clamped on it, making me cry out. My hands twined in his hair roughly as I began to shudder violently, feeling the release coming quickly.

"Shan-Yu…" His name slipped from my lips right before the shattering climax burst from me, another cry of ecstasy ringing through the room. I didn't care who could hear; I was in no mood to hold back. I panted heavily, staring up at the ceiling as I tried to regain composure.

"What are you reading?" Shan-Yu had bent down to pick up the book, looking at the spine.

"Does it matter?" my heart was finally starting to slow down. "At least not right now." I slid my skirts back into place and slowly sat up. Shan-Yu plopped down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders. He made me feel so small, so fragile. So…feminine. It was a strange feeling. We sat in silence for a while, my head laying on Shan-Yu's chest, his hand rubbing up and down my back. My stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry?" he sounded amused.

"Yes. I've been craving citrus broth and peppered eggs."

"That's disgusting." He chuckled.

"It's even worse coming back up." I added, nausea swirling with the hunger. Something from earlier started to creep back into my mind. "Shan-Yu…" my voice shook. "Where did you get the idea to tell your father I was pregnant?" a light kiss was placed atop my head.

"How could you be the last to figure it out?" His whisper confirmed my fears. I looked up at him, terror starting to take hold.

"H-How do you know?" my hunger was gone, nausea easily taking its place. His eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" I was silent. "You haven't had your cycle for almost two months now. The nausea and vomiting, the strange cravings, the tender breasts…" his hand gently grasped my left breast. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. "Ai was the first to notice."

"Traitor…" I grumbled. He chuckled.

"She's been slipping in prenatal herbs to help the baby and you stay healthy." He pried my hand from his shirt. I didn't realize I had been gripping so tight. I sat up, my breathing starting to come more rapidly.

"This can't…" I choked. "This can't happen." Bile started rising up my throat. Shan-Yu sat up behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist and resting a firm hand on my flat stomach.

"And why not?" he almost sounded hurt. But I couldn't hide the horror I was feeling. I rose to my feet, turning to him and glaring down at his nonchalant position on the couch.

"Shan-Yu, we are enemies. Your people have killed my people. My people have killed your people. The blood that flows between our nations is too much to mend with just one child. No matter how much I love you-…" I clamped my mouth shut, going completely still. I saw Shan-Yu tense up as well. We remained in awkward silence until he slowly sat up, then got to his feet. He took one step towards me and I took one back.

"Don't." I begged, the two of us continuing this dance until I slammed against a bookcase. Shan-Yu stood in front of me, his glare heavy. He slammed his hands against the shelves on either side of my head. Several books fell to the ground from the slam. "Stop."

"Why?"

"Because we can't-…"

"Why not?" his simple but pressing questions infuriated me. Couldn't he see why this relationship couldn't happen!

"Our people-…"

"Irrelevant."

"Our families-…"

"Irrelevant."

"Our homelands-…"

"Irrelevant."

"Your brother…" I let the last reason hang in the air.

"Also irrelevant." His words were menacing. His gaze still bore into me. "Your eyes give you away." He leaned closer. "Say it." He commanded. I stayed silent, not willing to budge. One of his hands skimmed my cheek, a trail of heat followed.

"Tell me why we should." I snapped.

"Because you love me." His answer was so self-assured.

"That's your only reason? Besides, I never said-…"

"Say it now." He gripped my chin gently.

"Shan-Yu…" I trailed off.

"Now."

"You first!" I bit back. His grin was fierce, something I had come to really love about him. I felt another wave of nausea. _Love._ "This is one battle you will not win."

"I love you. I love you more than any hatred or evil that would try to stand in our way." His lips hovered just above mine. "Your turn." I hesitated, knowing that if I actually said the words out loud, there would be no going back. The words could never be taken back. I dropped my head in defeat, resting against his firm chest. He nudged my head up to look at him. Tears stung my eyes and my lower lip quivered.

"I…I love you. I don't want to, and I shouldn't. But I do." His lips crashed against mine.


	9. Chapter 9

††҉††

I sat in the gardens on the west side of the castle, Ai comfortably on the ground next to me. The weather had finally started to grow warm enough to walk the grounds. In china, it was difficult to grow anything besides the farming fields. The gardens in the Imperial Palace were mostly bonsai trees and intricate rock gardens. But the Hun nation was filled with vast greenery and flowers, their gardens growing abundantly. Heavy woods circled the castle, many cottages and homes buried in the forest. Crops were often bountiful. Shan-Yu had recently taken me on a tour of the closest village, meeting with the villagers and speaking with the farmers to discuss the harvests from the previous years. I found it so fascinating how different he was with the people, his people.

It had been a full two months since I had been at the castle, making my disappearance three months. My comfort in the palace grew more and more each day. There was always that tinge of guilt in the back of my mind. I was such a traitor, making love and sleeping next to the enemy; carrying his child inside me…willingly. There had been no word on the Imperial army. No impeding threats. Nothing. Was that a good or bad thing?

I rested a hand on my stomach, a small bump already forming. Ai was always near, keeping a watchful eye on me. She had explained to me how her mother was a healer specializing in fertility and child bearing. Ai had much knowledge and wisdom on the child growing inside me. I looked to Ai who was embroidering a blanket. It was the second, pink string making delicate designs. The last one had been in blue.

"Preparing for either a son or daughter?" I gave a small laugh. Ai glanced up at me, shaking her head with a soft smile. A flutter began in my stomach. "Ai…" I prodded. Her warm caramel eyes met mine, one of her eyebrows tweaked high. Her smile broadened.

"Ai!" my hands flew to my stomach, shock spreading through me. She silently laughed. "How do you know?" she simply shrugged her dainty shoulders before returning to her work. I sat back, my heart racing as I gently ran my hands up and down my belly. A feeling of warmth and peace seemed to consume me. My grandmothers words suddenly hit me. Had her vision been about this…?

"I need some tea." I looked at Ai. "Please." I was too weak to stand, so many emotions flowing through me. She nodded her head and left to the kitchens. I tilted my head to the sky, absorbing the warmth of the sun. So much warmth…

"You are the loveliest flower in these gardens." All feelings of happiness vanished as I watched Wong-Yu's form coming out of the shadows of a willow tree. I slowly got to my feet, a sense of dread and darkness filling me instead of the warmth as he came towards me. He was in his training clothes and drenched in sweat.

"That was the worst attempt to woo I have ever heard." I said with disdain.

"Do you know how many women would love to hear me say those words to them?" His voice was gravelly, his eyes wild. He came to stand a few feet away from me, his stench carrying to me on the wind.

"I am not one of those women." I met his eyes, keeping my voice cold and making my face indifferent.

"No. You are much better." He took another step. I stood my ground. Why he had suddenly decided now was a good time to try and woo me was completely beyond me. We had had little interaction for the past two months. He always had one or two of his concubines hanging on him. I was far too content to stay away from him and be with Shan-Yu. The tension between Wong-Yu and Shan-Yu was too much to endure. Even the king ordered them to stay away from each other.

The two brothers were complete opposites. Shan-Yu was like a deadly shadow, his presence made others uncomfortable from the sheer strength of him. He was menacing without trying. He was still respected. He had earned that. His men loved him, unfailingly loyal. The whole kingdom obviously loved the younger son of the throne.

Wong-Yu did not earn the peoples respect. He demanded it. Fear was what followed Wong-Yu. He was glutenous, showing no care towards his subjects. His drinking and violent outbursts happened daily. How he could be considered Shan-Yu's brother let alone a prince was a mystery. He was grungy and rough, Shan-Yu sleek and strong.

He was suddenly in my face, gripping my arm fiercely. His ugly face was twisted in rage, his pallor going a deep shade of red. Before he could open his stupid mouth, I twisted out of his grasp.

"Touch me again and I'll slice your hand off!" I hissed. His dark grin made me uneasy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ai returning with a tray of tea and Jaling, Tae, and Kyate following close behind. Each guard held an intimidating stare that obviously made Wong-Yu nervous. He leaned forward, making the guards tense up and reach for their swords.

"As soon as that bastard child is out of you, you will belong to me. And once we are wed, I will make you pay for speaking to me like that. You _will_ submit to me!" spit flew from his fat lips, his face growing almost purple.

"Milady, the prince is looking for you." Tae said from behind me, the three soldiers forming a protective half-circle behind me.

"I'm not finished with her!" Wong-Yu yelled at the three men. They might not have been as large as Wong-Yu, but Shan-Yu trained them to be experts in all situations. So it would not surprise me if any one of them could fend off Wong-Yu. He took a menacing step towards me. Kayate and Jaling made a human wall in front of me in an instant. Tae ushered me to Ai who was looking extremely nervous, her eyes flicking from me to the other men. "I am your prince! I order you to stand down!" he reminded me of a child. Tae lead the way for Ai and me, away from Wong-Yu's tantrum. We made our way to the other side of the massive castle, leaving me extremely tired. I wasn't exactly the fit soldier I was the previous year…

We were taken to the south training fields where Shan-Yu was still training with his men. Jaling and Kayate popped up behind us silently, making Ai jump. I watched the many soldiers in heated mock-combat, and I realized how much I missed my own training. Without hesitation, I made my way down the hill, gaining a fast momentum. The guards called out a warning behind me that I waved away. Pregnant or not, I could still take on these Hun soldiers. I was just about to take a step into a fighting circle when I was yanked back against a hard chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shan-Yu's steely voice made me look up at him.

"Training." I shrugged my shoulders, the itch to fight growing stronger. I turned to face him.

"Are you mad? Or have you forgotten our child growing inside you?" he stared down at me, his face blank but his eyes showing emotions of fear and frustration. I placed my hands on his chest, trying to shove him away slightly. He didn't budge, his arms still around my waist. I was quickly learning that the Hun nation were much more open than mine. Public displays of affection were very common and even looked at in a positive way. Very different from my culture. I can't remember ever seeing my parents kiss.

"First of all," I snapped. "It's _children_." I plowed through. "And second, you're the bastard who did this to me. So I think-…"

"What did you say?" his dark whisper made me pause.

"I called you a bastard. And I'll call you that again." I held onto my irritation.

"Before that." I could feel his heart starting to beat faster beneath my hand.

"Oh." His fingertips sank into my hips as he grew more impatient. "Twins…It's not for sure. But Ai has experience with this, and she believes it to be twins: a boy and a girl."

For the first time since knowing Shan-Yu, a broad smile spread across his handsome face. It took my breath away. Shan-Yu's arms wrapped around me and he crushed my body to his. Right there, in front of everyone, Shan-Yu pressed his lips to mine. Everything disappeared as Shan-Yu kissed with a fiery heat that made my knees weak. All too soon, Shan-Yu pulled away, leaving me a bit woozy.

"Twins!" he declared to his men who had paused their training to watch their leader. His smile was still bright. The field broke out into raucous cheers and clanging of weapons. We were flooded by soldiers, all wanting to congratulate us. He kept me tucked into his side tightly, excitedly speaking with his men. Several bowed to me and ask to rub my belly. They were quickly shut down with a sharp word from Shan-Yu.

"We must go tell the king." Shan-Yu lifted me off my feet, holding one arm underneath my knees and the other across my back. I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard Tae bark at the men to get back to work and the sound of weapons clanging quickly resumed.

"Is there something I'm missing about having twins?" I asked as he traveled the halls into the northern wing that I had never been to before.

"Twins represent peace. They are rare and every time a set has been born, great harmony and prosperity floods the kingdom."

"But if one is a girl-…"

"All the better! Success for both male and female."

"I had no idea…" anxiety began to settle in my bones. Shan-Yu stopped abruptly, looking down at me in confusion. His smile was gone but his eyes still shined with happiness.

"Is this not joyous news to you?"

"Of course it is! It's just that…"

Shan-Yu gently set me on my feet, keeping an arm around my waist. He gazed down at me, searching for something.

"Your eyes give you away." His voice was warm.

"What if something happens to one of the babies? What if its not twins? What if-…?" his hands rested on my slightly bulging stomach.

"They are strong. Both parents are fierce warriors. Our children will bring about a whole new era that this world has never known. Nothing will happen to them." His eyes burned into mine. "Or you." His hand rested on my cheek. I leaned closer, inhaling his masculine scent. "I will always protect you." His promise caused my heart to race. I believed him.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him back behind a set of heavy curtains that hung in front of a small balcony overlooking the eastern courtyard. A sense of urgency filled me as our lips melded together. I wasted no time in untucking his shirt, my hands roaming up and down his chiseled chest. His strong hands gripped my buttocks, pressing his crotch against me as he began to bunch my skirts up. His lips left mine and started to trail down my neck and-…

"Oh ancestors help us!" a booming voice sounded behind Shan-Yu. I froze but Shan-Yu rolled his eyes. "You two need to stop knocking like rabbits." I glanced over Shan-Yu's shoulder to see the king watching us with a smirk on his withered face. My face burned with embarrassment. Shan-Yu waited until I had fixed my gown before moving aside. I kept my eyes on the ground, dipping into a light curtsey. "Come now Fa-Mulan, you are not the first maiden that my son has been caught-…" Shan-Yu cleared his throat, glaring at his father. The king simply chuckled. Anger boiled in the pit of my stomach at the thought of Shan-Yu with other women; multiple women at that. It never crossed my mind.

"I hear there is cause for celebration!" the kings demeanor changed from a mocking amusement to genuine joy. He walked towards me and rested his hands on my stomach. I glanced up at Shan-Yu but he kept his eyes straight ahead. I could feel the irritation simmering inside him. "Twins!" the king exclaimed. "Oh yes. I can feel them!" I gasped.

"How?" I wanted to know too. Shan-Yu stepped closer and wrapped his arm around me in a protective manner. The king rolled his eyes but stepped back.

"A king knows these things." I placed my hands where the kings had recently been, anticipation rushed through me. I grabbed Shan-Yu's hand and we both felt the lives growing inside me.


	10. Chapter 10

††҉††

"Tell me about your mother." I whispered one night as Shan-Yu held me in his arms, our naked bodies entwined. I felt him tense up. I propped myself on my elbow and looked at him. His eyes were closed with his face twisted in obvious pain for the first time. His openness was astounding. The flames from the fire cast shadows across the room, making Shan-Yu's sadness that much heavier. I reached a hand up to his face, stroking his cheek. He grabbed my wrist and kissed it tenderly.

"She was very beautiful. She could be kind one moment then fierce the next. She was truly a force to be reckoned with." Another kiss to my wrist. "She died when I was six while giving birth to my sister. Chunhua passed three days later in my father's arms." My heart squeezed in pain. "My father grew cold, evil even. He loved my mother far more than Wong-Yu's. The entire kingdom seemed to change with the darkness that consumed my father. Famine broke out, wars started. That darkness spread to his sons. My father did nothing but encourage it." He paused, his eyes finally opening to meet mine. The swirling emotions I saw there took my breath. "I forgot what it was like to feel anything besides rage and those other darkness's. I have done terrible things, vile things that have earned me a special place in hell where I belong. But you…" he trailed off. He held my face in his hands so reverently. "You have changed everything. From my frozen heart to my fathers. He has changed so drastically because of you. You are a small piece of the heavens that I will never deserve." Another pause.

"I vow that I will spend the rest of my life attempting to atone for those sins. I will never deserve you. But because of the selfish bastard that I am, I shall keep you and cherish you." He pressed gentle kisses all over my face. "Let me protect you. Let me make you happy. Do you think I could do that?" he pulled away with a worried expression. I had to hesitate. Shan-Yu was right about who he was. He was not a good man and I should tell him that. But I felt my head nodding, my heart in control over my mind. He began to trail kisses down to my stomach, leaving a searing trace after every kiss. "And our children…" his hands rested gently on my stomach, looking up at me. "Our children will be perfect." I laughed quietly as I ran my fingers through his hair silky. He rested his head on my thigh, his hands rubbing my stomach. My grandmothers words once again filled my mind. Did I belong with Shan-Yu? The warmth and peace I felt now could be nothing else.

I need to make a choice.

I could either hold onto my old life, start festering my hatred towards the Hun's and Shan-Yu again. I knew that if I wanted to, I could hate him. I could never forgive him for what he'd done to me. I could find a way to escape or even kill myself as the traditions of my people. I could choose honor.

Or.

I could release all the hurt that Shan-Yu had caused me in the past and forgive him. I could erase the hatred that was ingrained in me toward the Hun nation and choose to see the good. I could accept Shan-Yu's love and return it just as fiercely. I could raise our children in a place of happiness. I could choose love. The love my grandmother had foreseen.

We laid like that for a long while as my thoughts and emotions were at war inside my head. Shan-Yu was suddenly hovering over me, his deep eyes scanning my face.

"Your eyes give you away, Mulan." His soft words made me smirk. I ran my over his muscular arms, over his corded shoulders, up his neck and held his face.

"I choose love." I smiled up at him, something in me seeping away.

"Sounds good to me." Shan-Yu said right before pressing a passionate kiss to my lips, wasting no time in making love to me.

††҉††

Five months later, an exquisite feast was held in honor of the upcoming birth. Dignitaries and ambassadors from across the continent had been invited and were attending. The whole kingdom seemed to be celebrating with us. The realm had reacted with so much joy and anticipation at the announcement of twins. I still didn't fully understand all the excitement. But it was obviously a very big thing. Weren't twins born all the time?

Shan-Yu and I sat at the head banquet table with the king and other notable people. I felt just like a royal-despite being heavy with child-in my floor length emerald green gown of velvet. The dress fit my every curve, flattering my pregnant body instead of making me feel fat. The long sleeves held tightly off my shoulders. A thin belt encrusted with diamonds wound around the top of my belly. A matching circlet rested atop my head and hung in the middle of my forehead. I wore open sandals, not willing to put my feet in those uncomfortable shoes that were totally unnecessary. Ai had curled my hair and toppled it on my head, pinned up with diamonds. Shan-Yu looked very regal in his pristine military uniform of matching emerald green. His jacket was decorated with medals and sashes, showing his rank of general and honors. His black leather belt held the sheath and his sword, the ever-present blade an extension of himself. A thin bronze crown was situated on his head. He truly was a prince.

I was situated between the king and Shan-Yu. Ever since he found out about the pregnancy, the king had been doting on me as if I were his own daughter. I had to admit that it was pleasing to me. My father and I had never been close, never any signs of affection. Our cultures were so different. Instead of treating women as possessions to reproduce for the men, the Hun's treated females with the utmost respect. Instead of a daughter being a curse to the family, the girl was a blessing just as much as a boy. The religions were similar yet practiced differently. The Hun's seemed so much happier than my empire. It made me sad that my homeland was so melancholy, and we were raised to not know differently.

The feast was in full swing, delicious foods and jolly music causing those attending to revel in the cheerfulness. I had never eaten foods like this: roasted pig with a sweet honey glaze, potatoes mashed by hand and covered in a thick substance that tasted like spicy meats, fruits and vegetables I had never heard of. And the desserts…oh ancestors help me…If my stomach hadn't already been heavy and protruding from my body, I'm sure all the desserts I ingested would.

"Another serving of chocolate creamed ice?" Shan-Yu teased as he leaned over, resting his hand on my knee under the table. His breath tickled my ear and his masculine scent filling my senses. My breath hitched and my body filled with that familiar heat of arousal as his hand slowly began to slide up my thigh and-…The king got to his feet, the music stopping and the other guests quieting. I was snapped out of my lustful trance with Shan-Yu. I took his large hand in mine, twining our fingers together. He chuckled, giving my cheek a kiss.

"Later then." I blushed and smiled, nodding my head.

"A toast!" the king rose his goblet, the whole room followed suite. "To the newest additions to the Hun royal family! May they bring about the change of times to come with eloquence and success!" the king took a swig of his wine, everyone mimicking him. "Now. We dance!" the music began again, people moving to the large dancefloor in the center of the hall.

"Come daughter, allow me the first dance." I took the kings hand with a nod from Shan-Yu. I held in a groan as I rose from my seat. The babies had dropped, causing pain from minor movements. The only thing that appeased the pain was sex. And Shan-Yu was more than happy to oblige to my medical needs. As we made our way to the dancefloor, many people came to pay their respects and well wishes. It was quite overwhelming.

"How are you feeling?" the king asked as we gently swayed, finally away from the throng of people. His left hand held my right high in the air and his right rested high on my back.

"Tired." I admitted, giving him a soft smile. The king smiled back and nodded in understanding.

"My Changying was always too swollen to walk at this point in her pregnancies." The kings voice was a soft whisper, only I was able to hear. "Shan-Yu always kicked her in the ribs, especially when she drank milk. He didn't seem to like that very much." I gave a small laugh. "With Chunhua…" he trailed off, his face falling slightly.

"Spring flowers." I blurted, wanting to distract him. He looked at me. "Chunhua means 'spring flowers'. The spring flowers in your gardens grow so abundantly and are the loveliest I have ever seen. I'm sure that is no coincidence." The king gave a shaky smile and nodded his head. We danced in silence for a while, the dancers around us moving quickly to the music. The king and I remained at a slow waltz. The song came to an end, the king released me as everyone stopped and started clapping. The king turned to me and took my hand.

"You have been such a blessing to us, Mulan." He placed a small kiss to my hand and bowed. "Thank you." Another horde of people bombarded the king and me with more and more congratulations. I had started to feel light headed when Shan-Yu was suddenly beside me, the king handing me to him. Shan-Yu led me off the dancefloor and towards a table that held refreshments. I took a large goblet of water, steadily drinking it. Shan-Yu came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and placing his hands on my large belly. We swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the slower song. A sharp jab at one of Shan-Yu's hands made me wince. I could feel Shan-Yu's smile against my hair.

"He's a strong one." He laughed. Another jab on the other side.

"Don't forget her." I mumbled as the two moved around. I pushed back as a little foot pressed against my rib. Shan-Yu chuckled and leaned forward to kiss my neck. I tilted my head back-…

"Fa-Mulan, Prince Shan-Yu." The king snapped. I stood straight but Shan-Yu stayed where he was, uncaring. "Might I introduce the ambassador of the Western Empire." The king motioned to a short, scrawny man standing next to him. The ambassador was dressed in stiff formal attire for the imperial palace and looked very out of place amongst the Huns who were all very tall and burly men. Even the women carried similar attributes. Despite being so out of place, the man gave a slight bow and a smile. The tassel on his hat waved in front of his face but he didn't seem to notice. I held back my grin.

"The Emperor sends his congratulations and wishes a prosperous marriage with many sons." He bowed again. I blushed at his mention of our marriage. Very few knew that Shan-Yu and I were not married. The king didn't want anyone questioning my honor and virtue. Although that's exactly what should happen...Simply ignoring it wasn't the right way. But still.

"Please return our gratitude." Shan-Yu mumbled. The king glared at Shan-Yu and I elbowed him before stepping away.

"Might we have a dance fair lady?" the ambassador seemed not to notice Shan-Yu's rude attitude. I smiled and took the hand he offered before Shan-Yu could object. The ambassador came to the height of my shoulder, so it was difficult to place his hands somewhere that wouldn't bother Shan-Yu. I could feel his fiery glare from across the room.

"How is the Emperor's health?" I asked, trying to fill the silence. I seemed to have been the only one feeling uncomfortable.

"Impeccable. The gods surely smile down upon our kingdom for us to be so blessed with such a wise and generous ruler." His smile seemed to be plastered on. Did I sound brainwashed like that...? "But, I have also been sent to make sure that you are alright." I stumbled a bit. They actually cared? I had heard nothing for a year.

"I am quite fine sir. I appreciate the Emperors concern." I paused, considering whether or not to ask. "What of my family?"

"Oh yes! They send their well wishes as well!"

I didn't know how to react to that.

"And the general-…" the man was cut off by Shan-Yu's large body appearing so suddenly the ambassador bumped into him. I would have fallen if Shan-Yu hadn't grabbed me by the waist.

"Mind if I cut in?" Shan-Yu's voice was gruff, not really leaving room for a response. His stare landed on the small man whose smile was gone and he looked quite shaken. He gave a hasty bow before scurrying off.

"Must you be such a bully sometimes?" asked as he swooped me gracefully into his arms. He didn't answer. I bit my lip before stating plainly. "We're lucky a war didn't break out." Still no response as we danced. "It is important for you to be diplomatic. One day, you could be king. You'll have responsibilities to the kingdom. And when you marry-…" his hands tightened their grip on me, making me jump in surprise.

"Don't say anything more." His tone was icy.

"We can't ignore the fact that you will have to marry. And your father has said nothing about changing his mind on my marriage to your brother. I'm just saying that you need to start thinking ahead. Your father has yet to choose which of you will inherit the kingdom. I very much so believe it will be you. So-…"

"Silence." His teeth were clenched and while his face was completely serene, his voice boiled with rage that only I could hear. I felt my own anger rising. We had stopped dancing. I didn't even notice whether the music was still going or not.

"Do _not_ speak to me like that." I snarled back. He pulled me closer to him. If it weren't for my large stomach, we would have been flush against each other.

"May I-…?" another dignitary came up to ask for a dance. Without breaking eye contact Shan-Yu grabbed the man by the face and shoved him away. The man was splayed across the floor, the crowd having parted and now observing what was taking place. Before I could react, Shan-Yu grabbed my hand and yanked me towards a back exit. We sped down a long dim hallway, the torches lights flickering softly. I was having trouble keeping up, easily out of breath.

"Stop!" I yelled, breaking my wrist from his grasp and stopping. He turned towards me, his face no longer blank but twisted in rage. "Stop this right now!" my voice bounced off the walls. "You must stop fighting our fates. Our destinies." I shook my head, panting heavily.

"I stopped fighting a long time ago." He snapped. "How do you think we got here?" he motioned his hand between the two of us, his voice was still rising. He easily towered over me, but I stood my ground. "But you don't see the difference between fate and destiny. With destiny, you have no choice. With fate, you choose. Fate happens and you choose when to fight and when not. And those choices of fate are what leads to your destiny." His voice had lowered. "I chose you a long time ago, Mulan. Fate brought you to me and I chose to make you my destiny." My breathing was still fast but for another reason. "This will not be the last time that fate tries us. But every time. Every time I will choose you." His words were so strong, so final, that I didn't argue. "Tell me what destiny you will choose." Just a whisper. A soft, desperate whisper.

"What happened to you that would make you doubt my love for you?" I placed my hand on his cheek. "Just because another man looks at me or speaks to me means nothing. Fight this jealous beast inside, Shan-Yu. Please know and understand that I will choose you. Over and over, you will be my destiny." Shan-Yu rested his head on my shoulder, and I wrapped my arms around his large torso.

"I will not let him have you." His words made me tense up. "You belong to no man." My heart fluttered.

"No. I belong to a demon." I teased. He pulled away, his expression sorrowful.

"I do not deserve you."

"Oh ancestors…Stop that shit." I couldn't hold back the profanity, rolling my eyes. "I'm in love with a warrior. Not a wimp. So quit your whimpering and come kiss me like a real man." I placed my hands on my hips. His face quickly changed and a devious smirk rested on his lips.

"You do not want declarations of love and worship at your feet?" he stepped closer. I titled my head, mirroring his grin.

"We are equals Shan-Yu. Do not treat me like some fragile woman-…" a sudden pain stabbed my stomach, making me cry out and fall towards the ground. Shan-Yu caught me in his arms. Another stab of pain, my screams echoing through the hallway. Bo and Chang-a pair of Shan-Yu's soldiers-suddenly appeared from the shadows.

"Fetch Ai. Have her brought to our rooms." More pain.

"Somethings…wrong…" I forced the words out despite more pain. Shan-Yu shook his head as he lifted me in his arms. *_stab* _Another scream. So excruciating. I pressed my hands to my contracting stomach then down to where most of the pain was. I felt the sticky liquid coming out of me. _*stab*_ Blood…that wasn't supposed to happen…_*stab*_

"Hold on Mulan." Shan-Yu said in my ear as he kicked the door in and set me on the bed. I felt Shan-Yu ripping my dress off, not being gentle at all. _*stab*_ My hands shoved his away, screaming more and feeling more liquid coming out of me.

"The babies!" I yelled desperately, clenching my stomach.

"Mulan, Ai is here." How could he sound so calm?! My eyes flew open and I met Ai's soft eyes. She gave a firm nod right before another_*stab*_.

"Ai…the babies…" I pleaded. _*stab*_ another scream.

"I know she's lost a lot of blood!" I heard Shan-Yu snap.

"Don't snap at her!" I snapped right back. I jerked my head up to glare at him. Ai shooed Shan-Yu to me and he took my hand. He swiped away my sweaty hair from my face and looked into my eyes, his mirroring my own fear. I lost track of time and who came and who went. Shan-Yu stayed by my side, enduring it all with me. I wish I could remember more. The only thing I remember is lots of pain and plenty of blood. And then…

One shrill cry.

Another cry, this one softer. I felt Shan-Yu's hands ease around mine. But then…

A third cry.

And then relief and blissful darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

††҉††

I forced my heavy eyelids open, blinking several times to clear the blurriness of my surroundings. I was in bed, the sheets changed, and my bloodied clothes replaced by a loose, clean nightgown. My whole body ached, obviously giving birth will do that to a woman. But I still felt so light and almost empty. I slowly sat up, not being able to hold in a loud groan as I propped myself against a large pile of pillows against the headboard.

Shan-Yu stood up slowly from his chair by the fireplace. My head fell back against the pillows, pain still fresh and making it hard to breathe. I waited for my breathing to go back to normal before looking back to Shan-Yu. He had moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

All my pain seemed to vanish as I saw the two bundles in his arms, one wrapped tightly in a pink embroidered blanket and the other in a blue blanket. I felt my whole face light up as I leaned forward holding out my arms to one of the beautiful beings he was holding. But out of my peripheral, a form leaned towards me and yet another bundle now rested in my outstretched arms. I gasped, my eyes darting between the now three babies. Yet another pink blanket.

"I don't understand…" I heard Shan-Yu chuckle. I couldn't take my eyes off the little girl I had snuggled in my arms. I held her closer to me, feeling as if a part of my soul was now a living breathing thing.

"Triplets." He whispered, scooting closer to me on the bed and rested the other two in my lap. All three remained perfectly asleep. Tears welled in my eyes.

"They're beautiful." I choked on a sob. Shan-Yu leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss.

"Ning-Wei." Shan-Yu pointed to our son.

"Great person of peace." I stroked his chubby cheek.

"Huan-Wei." The girl in the middle.

"Great happiness." Tears pricked my eyes.

"And Heng-Wei." Shan-Yu planted a soft kiss on our last child.

"Great lasting." A tear fell down my cheek. Shan-Yu gave me another kiss, both of us smiling. Ai was suddenly next to me, her hands moving in fluid motions.

"The bleeding has stopped, and she believes you will heal nicely." He pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear. More hand gestures. "You are on bedrest until she says otherwise."

"You can communicate with her?" I was surprised. I had been trying to learn how to understand Ai's way of communication and had only been able to understand basic gestures. Shan-Yu nodded.

"My mother taught me." He planted a kiss on my forehead before taking Huan in his large arms. "You did splendidly."

"How long was I asleep?" it was my turn to hold two babies at once. Ning let out a shrill scream and nuzzled his face into my chest. I froze, suddenly completely at a loss of how to feed my own children. Ai was ever so attentive, coming over to show me the appropriate way. Ning greedily latched on, making me wince. It didn't take long for the girls to wake and begin demanding the same. Heng had a bit more difficulty latching but quickly got the hang of it. Heng was a fast eater, speedily eating then trading places with her sister. Both girls cooed at the same time as one went to the other parent.

"Two days give or take. Your labor was 15 hours. You needed your rest." Shan-Yu looked down at Heng, nuzzling her face with a broad smile. I fell in love with him all over again as I watched him with our daughter. Ning and Huan finished, then promptly fell asleep in my arms.

A soft knock sounded at the door, quiet enough not to wake the babies that were settled in my arms. Shan-Yu made his way to the door, glancing out before opening the door wide. The king entered, making his personal guards stay outside the room. He paused, meeting my eyes as if asking permission. I gave a soft smile and nodded my head.

"Oh ancestors…" he whispered, his voice shaking with emotion as he gazed at the babies sleeping peacefully. "They're glorious." He knelt down in complete humility. "May I?"

"They're your grandchildren. Feel free." I said with a shrug and a smile. Ning didn't appreciate the movement and stirred slightly. The king scooped Heng up so gently as if she were made of glass. He was a natural, keeping her head up and his arms keeping her secure against his chest. His hand stroked the top of her head, petting the thick black hair that covered it. The look of utter happiness and bliss was contagious.

"What will they be called?" he kept his eyes on Heng lovingly.

"Ning-Wei," Shan-Yu pointed to the resting baby boy. "Huan-Wei, and Heng-Wei." Shan-Yu came around the bed and laid himself beside me, propped up on his elbow to look at the children.

"Great Peace, happiness, and lasting." He stroked Heng's cheek. "Heavenly beings…What a blessing." He finally looked up, watching his other grandchildren with the same intense love. "I have come with a gift." He paused, taking a deep breath before taking my hand. "An apology." That was quite the gift…

"I cannot begin to apologize for the things that have happened over this past year. The pain and suffering that you have had to endure makes my heart break. I have wronged many and intend to seek clemency from them, attempting to prove that I am a changed man. But you are the first who deserves my confession. I can never make up for what has happened. I can only move forward and do my best to make a fraction of amends." Tears glimmered in this strong warrior kings eyes. "Can you ever forgive me? I do not deserve it, but I am asking anyway." The regret and hope in his eyes made tears come to my own.

"Of course." The words fell off my tongue so easily as I gave his hand a squeeze. He bowed his head and he shook as he cried silently.

"Thank you." I could practically hear the happiness in those two simple words. Shan-Yu wrapped an arm around my waist, gently pulling me to him. He kissed my cheek.

"My first act towards redemption." The king stood, his face carrying a sweet smile. I handed Heng to him and he rocked the small baby in his strong arms. How these two menacing warriors could be so unfailingly gentle was a pleasure to witness. "Your marriage to Wong-Yu shall never be mentioned again." He nodded his head sternly. "You should be the one to choose who deserves to be your husband." He glanced at Shan-Yu with a wink. I looked up at him, both of us smiling. The king carried on. "The wedding will take place when you feel well enough."

"That will give you a couple months." Shan-Yu commented. I playfully hit his arm.

"I decide that." I sternly responded. Shan-Yu gave a slight nod with a quiet sigh of exasperation. The king expertly swooped Ning into the crook of his other arm.

"This one has my strong chin." He said confidently, nodding towards Heng who suddenly opened her large eyes. The king gasped as he saw the icy blue eyes that stared back at him. "She has your mothers eyes." His voice was filled with such awe in reference to Shan-Yu's mother.

"They all do." He stated in the same soft whisper. The king looked visibly shaken.

"My second gift is that I shall officially name you as my heir at the festival. We shall celebrate the birth of these glorious children."

"Is this just because I gave you grandchildren?" his face was blank, but amusement sparked in his eyes. The king chuckled and shook his head.

"That's just another reason." his face grew serious. "You are much like your mother and I think if she were alive, she would be proud of the man you have become. Your past is dark and filled with evil. But you have changed. Your change has inspired me to do the same. And when you are king, I know you will raise your children the way I should have raised you. You will teach them strength and regality. Mulan will teach them grace and endurance to thrive in the darkest of fates trials. Never let them believe they are not loved; for that is my greatest regret." The room grew silent. I couldn't handle everything that was going on, all the emotions and declarations. Old wounds starting to heal and new relationships beginning to blossom.

I looked down at Ning, Huan, and Heng. They were already bringing about the peace and happiness that they had been prophesied to do. And if being in the world for less than a week was causing all of this to happen, what were these treasures capable of as they grew?


	12. Chapter 12

††҉††

††**Six Months Later††**

I held my arms in front of my face, fists together as I blocked and dodged the punches that were being thrown at me. Wait for it. Wait for it…There was finally a brief pause, my opponent taking a couple steps back.

_Now_.

I leapt forward, slamming hit after hit into his ribs. _One, two, three._ Other side. _One, two, three. _I ducked just in time as his fists slammed together right where my head had been. The man in front of me growled in frustration, his fists flying so fast I lost track.

His fist and leg simultaneously lashed out, hitting me hard enough to make me fall back against the ropes of the training ring. I ducked into a summersault before he could kick me in the face. I hurtled myself into the air, my fist poised to hit him square in the face.

"Stop." Shan-Yu's sharp command halted my fist, my feet landing firmly on the ground and Bo dropped his arms. Shan-Yu walked into the ring, marching to the other soldier, looking him up and down with a serious expression. He then turned to me, sizing me up with just as much scrutiny. In the blink of an eye, his fist was flying toward my face.

I instantly reacted, grabbing his wrist. I swung myself behind him and tried to kick the back of his knee to throw him off balance. He stepped away just in time which caused me to fall forward. In a quick shuffle, Shan-Yu had me on the ground and straddling me.

"Well, well, well. This seems familiar." He leaned down close, voice low so only I could hear. His eyes sparked with lust. My chest heaved up and down, the adrenalin from the training session still pumping through me. Shan-Yu's eyes flashed to my breasts for one lustful moment. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He ignored my insolence and sat up. His voice boomed for everyone else to hear. "It doesn't matter the command. _Never_ stop until your opponent is immobilized." He got to his feet.

As Shan-Yu reached his hand down to pull me up, I yanked him forward, pressing my feet into his abdomen and thrusting him back over my head. My thighs burned from the days intense workout. I heard the air leave his lungs as he hit the ground. It was dead silent for several heartbeats. I heard Shan-Yu give a soft chuckle before lifting his legs in the air then lunging to his feet. I did the same before turning to face him. He gave me a soft grin and I returned my own smile.

"You'll pay for that later." He whispered through a clenched smile. Tae gave a command to get back to work; Kyate, Jaling, and Bo splitting off. I had never realized that Shan-Yu's personal regiment was so small, consisting of only five men.

"Don't be a sore loser." I gave him a playful pat on the cheek before turning and walking towards the castle. It was time to feed the babies. Shan-Yu caught me around the waist and held me in place.

"I know how to make you sore in all the right places." His breath tickled the back of my neck. A chill ran down my spine. I elbowed him roughly in the ribs, the blow barely seeming to register with him.

"There will be plenty of that tomorrow night." I snapped. He made a sound close to a whine. It was so out of character for him that I couldn't help but laugh loudly, drawing the attention of Shan-Yu's men.

We had been doing a late-night training with us and Shan-Yu's personal regiment that consisted of Tae-Shan-Yu's first in command; Kyate and Jaling-brothers and worked with Shan-Yu since they were barely 16 years of age; Bo-a distant cousin of his; and Chang-a slave who Shan-Yu had known since before his mother passed. Shan-Yu and these five men were the most elite soldiers known to not only the Hun nation, but across all of Asia. I had no idea that Shan-Yu led them. They're loyalty and friendship were further proof that Shan-Yu would make an exceptional king one day. He was a fantastic leader and a good comrade.

"I don't see why this stupid tradition is even being practiced. We have children already. It's not like I haven't already fucked your brains-…" I clapped my hand over his mouth.

"Stop being so crass! Especially in front of your men!" I felt my face turn a fiery red. I was sure not even the darkness hid the intensity. "The wedding is tomorrow. Then you brag as much as you want. To an extent…" We wandered down the dimmed halls towards our chambers. The king had insisted on Shan-Yu and me sleeping in sperate rooms the night before the wedding. It was rather silly. But it seemed important to the king. The traditions and customs practiced in the Hun nation were so different from my empire. I stopped in front of the doors to our rooms and I placed my hand on Shan-Yu's strong chest, halting him from entering the room.

"Too bad you can't come in." I whispered, looking up at his handsome face through my lashes. Shan-Yu suddenly grasped elbow and yanked me to the other side of the hall that was shrouded in darkness.

"You're a tease." His snarl was filled with desire and not anger. He shoved me against the wall roughly, pinning my wrists on either side of my head. He moved so fast, I barely registered it before he swallowed my soft cry with a ravenous kiss. Our tongues met in a passionate fight to overwhelm the other. He tasted of citrus and autumn leaves, his fresh scent making me even more aroused. He pulled away, leaning his head in the crook of my neck. "I said I would make you pay." his hot breath against my throat made me shiver with desire. I said nothing, out of breath from his kiss. "Let's play a game." He continued, releasing my hands. They fell to my sides. "You do not get to touch me in any way. Make a sound and-…" His wandering hand slipped down my training shirt and rested around my breast. He gave a strong pinch to my already hardened nipple, the sensation bordered on pain and pleasure. I couldn't stop the yelp that escaped, making him pinch the other even harder. I bit my lip, stopping myself from making another sound. He began slowly unwrapping my tight shirt and pushed the fabric aside, exposing my bare chest. Shan-Yu's eyes hungrily devoured my heaving breasts.

"What if someone-…" he shot forward, biting my breast so hard I knew there would be a bruise. I clamped my mouth shut again. He straightened, looking at me with a devilish grin. I wanted to kiss that grin right off his lips, but I kept my twitching hands to myself.

With one large hand kneading my left breast, the other moved down and began rubbing my sex over the cloth of my pants. The fabric was so thin, and I was already so sensitive. All he did was rub his palm back and forth, the simple motion making my hips buck. But he kept the pressure too light, too slow, which drove me mad.

He switched to my right breast, the flat of his thumb ever so gently skimming over my nipple. I turned my head to the side, squeezing my eyes shut in an effort to stay quiet. The cool stone of the castle did nothing to cool me down. He gripped my chin, forcing my head back to meet his fierce eyes. Oh how those eyes held so much emotions, his soul shining through. The fire equal to my own.

The hand rubbing me left my body, making me almost fall to my knees. But then his hand was down my pants and warm fingers slipping between my curls and lips. Back and forth, back and forth…Nothing more. Just making his fingers wet with my juices. Finally, he slipped three inside me violently. I balled my hands into fists to attempt to not touch him. But I couldn't help my shout. His fingers were gone. Another shout, another fierce pinch to my right nipple.

"You're soaking wet…" he licked the slick sheened fingers that had just been inside me. "And _so_ delicious." He sucked each finger, obviously enjoying my anxious eyes. He ran his thumb across my lower lip. "Are you going to behave?" I vigorously nodded my head like a child desperate for her desserts. He returned but just one finger. Not enough…he must have been feeling generous because he added two more.

"Still so tight…" Shan-Yu moaned into my hair. After three months of taking it easy, Ai had decided that I was fit to be a bit more active. I had healed nicely, and my body went back to normal over the three months after that; except for the stretchmarks that lined across my lower stomach and hips. "Do you want me inside you?" his husky whisper pushed me closer towards release. "Don't you want me to fuck your brains out?" his words from earlier came into play with his teasing. More nodding on my part. "Of course you do." He chuckled. "Do you deserve to come Mulan? Have you earned this release?" I bit the inside of my cheek so hard I tasted blood. I couldn't answer because I felt that pressure beginning to rise, higher and higher the faster his fingers pumped. Small whimpers slipped from my lips.

Much to my surprise and pleasure, Shan-Yu didn't stop. He vigorously thrust his fingers in and out as his thumb found my clit and moved it in rhythm with his fingers. I couldn't stop myself as my hands gripped his strong shoulders, my nails digging into his skin through the fabric of his clothes. I'm guessing that the hard lump in his pants had made him forget the rules of his game. He ground his hips against me, not stopping his hand. I let out a breathy moan.

"Cum for me Mulan." He snarled. "Say my name."

And just like that, I did as he said, screaming his name as my body fell into that blissful abyss. Shan-Yu held me in his strong arms as I rode the waves of pleasure he had blessed me with. My body was so warm, still shaking with ecstasy. His dominating side vanished, and he planted a trail of kisses up my throat and then my lips in a leisurely way.

"Are you ready to be married?" his words sounded almost unsure. I returned his kiss just as softly.

"Not getting cold feet, now are we?" my voice still shook. My hand skimmed his hard erection. He grabbed my wrist and stopped me from going any further. "But-…" he covered my chest with my shirt and led me back to the doors to our rooms.

"Sleep well, my love." His kissed me once more and was suddenly gone. My lips tingled where his had been, as if it was our first and I was still a virgin. Was this how it would always be? Such blazing fire yet soft embers? I think it was only going to get better.


	13. Chapter 13

††҉††

I sat by the fire, braiding my wet hair and gazing into the flames. The bedroom was completely empty. Ai had the children in their nursery and Shan-Yu was who knows where. I couldn't tell if I liked being alone or if I was dependent on having someone near.

Tomorrow, Shan-Yu and I would be married. It was going to be a small and inconspicuous event. Only family. Well, Shan-Yu's family. I hadn't bothered inviting mine. I felt numb towards them. Whether that was me ignoring my feelings or I just genuinely didn't care. Either way, I had found a new family and was rather content.

I was suddenly very aware that I was no longer alone. The presence of someone bore into me from the shadows. Instead of reacting, I slowly rose and moved towards the door as if simply nothing was wrong. I leisurely grabbed my robe that rested on the armchair and wrapped it around my naked body. My hand slowly reached toward the handle of the door, my heart racing wildly. I was going to make it. Soldiers were right outside the door. Shan-Yu would-…

"Come now princess." My wrist was ripped away from the handle and I was thrown back, hitting one of the chairs, and knocking it over and a side table. I grabbed a dagger that had been on the table and hid it behind my back before my attacker saw the movement. "I know you better than you think." Wong-Yu's voice made me freeze.

Oh yeah. He existed.

I had forgotten about this disgusting creature. He had disappeared shortly after the triplets were born and his father freed me from my marriage to Wong-Yu. The king guessed he was off, galivanting across the kingdom drowning himself in booze and wenches. It wasn't the first time he'd done something like that. I honestly didn't care and quickly forgot about the revolting man. I got to my feet, glaring at him.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he threw his arms out dramatically. He wreaked of sweat and filth. His beard was even more wild, and his clothes were tattered and soiled. His eyes were crazed.

"What do you want Wong-Yu?" I snapped, keeping my tone steely and my face blank. He waggled a chubby finger at me.

"My brother has taught you well. That mask of indifference is a gift he's _always_ possessed. Ever since we were children, he would look down on me with that cold expression. Not only has he taught you well, I can see he's fucked you even better." He took a menacing step towards me. I held my ground, keeping my expression the same, trying not to bristle at his vulgar words. He spat a wad of brown phlegm.

Ugh…

"And I see your travels haven't improved your manners and only made you more disgusting." I retorted back. Wong-Yu roared and hurled toward me, grasping my elbow. His grip made me wince.

In the next instant, I thrust my dagger into his wrist. The blade pierced clean through to the other side of his arm. His cries of shock and pain seemed to shake the room. He released me and grasped the wrist that was oozing blood. I didn't waste any time, slamming my knee up and into his groin. He keeled over and onto his knees, grunts and sobs of pain racking his body. I hiked the skirt of my robe and dashed out of the room, looking from side to side and found both guards dead. I covered my mouth, a strangled cry escaping my own lips. I staggered down the hall, searching for some kind of help. Everywhere I went, bodies of fallen soldiers and servants littered the halls.

I suddenly froze.

Utter terror seized me as I thought of Shan-Yu and the babies. I broke out into a frantic sprint, my legs pumped even harder towards the nursery, my lungs burning. I thrust into the room, finding it completely untouched. The children rested in their individual cribs near the hearth, sleeping so soundly that I was worried my rapid heartbeat would wake them. I shut the door as quietly as possible and bolted the heavy lock. My eyes scanned for Ai her usual rocking chair empty. I moved to the side chamber where she slept, seeing her form in the bed. I moved to her and shook her roughly.

Another strangled scream threatened to escape me as I saw blood seeping from her chest, a knife still there. Tears streamed down my face and my body began to tremble. If Ai was hurt in her bed, that meant…

I rounded the corner and back into the babies rooms. I stopped short, a figure holding Ning gently in his arms. I had never experienced such fear and rage in that moment.

"Put my child down." My voice was icy, but my hands shook with dread.

"He looks just like me." That voice…

"Shang?" all the anger disappeared and was replaced with confusion. He slowly turned towards me, Ning sleeping peacefully in his arms. I winced as I saw all the blood that stained his clothes. The flames blazed shadows into the room that took the shapes of monsters. They seemed to gather around Shang as if he were one of them.

"I have finally come for you Mulan. And our son." He sounded so happy and relieved. His face was no longer the strong and handsome general I had once cared for. He had lost so much weight, his once toned and masculine form now thin and spindly. His eyes seemed to have sunk into his head, heavy bags and shadows under his eyes. He no longer emanated warmth and safety. The demons floating around him were coming from him, not the shadows from the fire. Such darkness…

"Shang." I slowly moved to him, keeping my voice soft and comforting. His eyes followed me, even more crazed than Wong-Yu's. "What happened to you?" I glanced between Ning and Shang, trying to gauge his next move.

"I fought for you. The emperor let me pursue you to try and save you. But when we crossed the wall and found you gone, the emperor insisted we return. He decided you weren't worth sending the army into this hell of a kingdom!" his grip on Ning tightened, making him stir. I stopped in my tracks. Shang looked down at him, his face of rage changing to a broad smile. "I rejected the emperor. I escaped before they could drag me back with them. I didn't need them anyway. When I save you and bring you back, the emperor will forgive me and welcome us back. So I wandered through this cursed land, knowing we would find each other." His knuckles grazed Ning's face. "And then I saw you." His voice grew soft. "_He_ had you." Another tightening grip. I lurched forward, placing my hands on his arm.

"Let's go somewhere private Shang. Let the baby rest." I kept my voice as smooth as I could. I had to get him away from them. Then I could take him down.

"Our baby." He insisted. The words felt wrong, I couldn't say it. I just nodded my head, giving him a tight smile. He tenderly set Ning back in his crib, gazing down at him for another moment before turning back to me. In the blink of an eye, he had grabbed both my wrists and yanked me against him. A shining blade pressed gently against my cheek.

"I have missed you…" his breath wreaked of alcohol as it wafted over me. He ran the tip of the dagger down my cheek, traveling my neck. "Have you missed me?" he pressed a touch more, puncturing my skin. I felt a trickle down my neck and down the opening of my robe. Shang's eyes followed the crimson liquid. His hands flew to my waist, suddenly leaning down, his tongue licking the blood from the puncture and further down. His nose pushed aside the fabric, the robe sliding down my shoulders. I was ready to puke, shivers of disgust racking my body. I grabbed his face and pulled him up, keeping our faces barely apart. My lips skimmed his, making his breath hitch.

"I…" I hesitated. I gulped loudly before continuing. "I need you. Let's leave the children to sleep while you and I…" I trailed off, fluttering my lashes at him and keeping my voice sensual. He simply nodded and took my hand. At the door, he paused, turning around.

"Watch the children. If I do not return, you know what to do." Two large forms stepped out from behind the dressing screen. Didn't I know them…? I gasped. Ling? Yao?

_No…_

Shang dragged me to the next room, throwing me in and slamming the door shut. I heard the lock click into place. It was dark and cold in this room, only a few candles lit. Clothing littered the floor, the bed in the corner with rumpled sheets, old food and trash. Had he been staying in this room?!

"I've been here for at least two months." His voice didn't sound as intense. When he looked at me, his eyes looked normal. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was just fine. "Biding my time." He stepped towards me and I took a step back. A sly smile spread across his lips and his hungry eyes traveled the length of me. How had we not known he was here? What had he done? What had he seen…? He obviously read my thoughts.

"I saw everything, Mulan. _Everything_." My back hit the wall, a mirror falling to the ground that had been hanging there and shattering into hundreds of pieces. "Who knew you had such a promiscuous and whorish side to you? I only wish I had taken advantage of that." He loomed over me, his eyes filled with a new kind of lucid insanity. "Don't worry. We'll make up for lost time." He pushed my hair over my shoulder. His gentleness may have once caused butterflies to flutter in my stomach. Now it only made me sick.

"You truly believe you love him, don't you? That's why you never tried to come back. Because I know you could have if you really wanted to. He sullied you, ruined you and what we could have had. He robbed us of our destiny together." He was growing angrier by the second. "He's done the vilest things to you and you decide to bear his children and marry him?!" his hand grabbed my neck, yanking me towards him. "You know this isn't healthy, right?" he sounded desperate.

"Yes." I couldn't hide the fact that the love I had for Shan-Yu wasn't right. I knew that but had willingly accepted it. And maybe that was part of the sickness, accepting your fate. But as I gazed into Shang's eyes, I knew that his madness had always been there. His hand released my throat and I fell to the ground.

Suddenly, I heard a key inserted into the lock and quickly twisting, pushing the door open. I gave a loud sigh of relief. A hulking form stood in the doorway.

_Shan-Yu…_

"It's time to go. They've raised the alarm." Wong-Yu stepped into the room, his eyes moving between Shang and me, an evil grin showing through his wild beard. His wrist was wrapped in torn strips of fabric. I could see he was still bleeding. Yet he acted just fine.

"You are coming home with me. We will forget this ever happened. We will do things the right way and marry. Things will go back to normal." He moved to leave. "Watch her. _Don't_ touch her." He fixed a fiery glare on Wong-Yu. Always the general. I heard Shang barking orders down the hall and a small group of feet heading toward the room. Wong-Yu moved to me, squatting in front of me. I stayed where I was, the crushing defeat keeping me in place. I dragged my eyes to meet his.

"He's going to kill those little bastards, right now. You know that, right?" at his words, my numbness dissipated. I switched into fight mode and lunged at him, digging my nails into his face raking down. The fresh wounds spilled blood down my arms. He held his scream in, not wanting to alert Shang probably. He restrained me easily in my crazed state and trapped my body under his. I continued to thrash and fight him, screaming loudly.

"And while he's doing that…" he panted heavily. "I think I shall help myself, at least once. Everyone else has, haven't they?" he chuckled darkly. He ripped my robe apart, devouring the sight of my naked body. "I can see why." He growled. "Now hold still. This won't take long." He held my hands and began to unbuckle his dirty trousers.

"No surprise there!" I laughed. Why hadn't anyone heard me?! A hard slap across my cheek. My head snapped to the side.

"I liked that." He huffed. Another slap. And another. And another. Back and forth. I felt my lip split open, tasted blood in my mouth. He gripped my chin and forced me to look at him. I felt dazed, blinking my eyes rapidly to try and get the world to stop spinning. My legs yanked apart…I squeezed my eyes shut. What the hell was it with me getting raped? Especially by the Hun brothers…Probably not the best time for sarcasm…

Wong-Yu poised himself at my entrance. Pulled back-…

A thick splatter of warm liquid covered my face and Wong-Yu was suddenly thrown off me. I sputtered the blood from my mouth, both mine and Wong-Yu's. I slowly sat up, wiping my face and eyes. I turned my head to see Wong-Yu's fat body convulsing and his hands trying desperately to stop the bleeding from his openly slit throat. My heart leapt as I saw Shan-Yu glaring down at his brother murderously. I was too relieved to care about anything else.

"Shan-Yu-…" I began. His dark eyes snapped to me, taking in my disheveled state, then returning to his brother. Was he seriously still alive? _How_?

A new wave of rage openly raked across Shan-Yu's body. He knelt down, his sword dripping with blood in his hand. In the blink of an eye, Shan-Yu had his brothers still erected penis in his hand and slowly slicing. I had never heard such a terrible scream of sheer agony. I turned away, squeezing my eyes shut. Yet I couldn't find any pity in my heart for this vile man. Wong-Yu was still able to cry and beg for mercy. I heard the blade slice clean through despite the loud and gurgling screams Wong-Yu gave.

His cries were smothered, and I looked back to see Shan-Yu shoving Wong-Yu's penis into his mouth and down his throat. Wong-Yu still had the energy to claw at his brothers arm, but Shan-Yu held firm. Wong-Yu's pathetic attempts quickly ended, and he fell limp, choking on blood and his own dick. Shan-Yu had a dark, satisfied smirk on his face that genuinely scared me. He stood up, turned to me and as his eyes remained locked with mine, he brought down his boot on Wong-Yu's head. All it took was one hit and the skull of his own brother crunched sickeningly. I gagged, covering my mouth to try and hold it in. I failed miserably and turned away, emptying my stomach. Shan-Yu knelt beside me, his bloodied hands pulling my hair away from the stream of vomit. Tears trailed down my cheeks and sobs racked my body.

"I shouldn't be surprised by what you just did." Shang's voice was once again that scary crazed tone. I heaved a few more times before regaining my composure. Shan-Yu stood up and stepped in front of me, a strong and impenetrable wall. But did I want to be protected by this wall? Was I truly safe? "Your own flesh and blood. That's cold."

"Then you have no idea what I'm going to do to you." Shan-Yu's menacing voice was eerily calm. The room flooded with Shan-Yu's men, all poised and ready to finish Shang off. Shan-Yu held up his hand. They all froze at his silent command. Shang pointed his sword at Shan-Yu, ready for this fight. I stood up on shaky legs, moving closer to Shan-Yu and put my hands on his arm gently.

"Don't do this." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"Just because he was once your lover-…" Shan-Yu's teeth gritted together. I cut him off.

"He was never my love. _You _are my love." his eyes strayed to me. I ignored the snarl from Shang. The muscles in Shan-Yu's jaw ticked several times as he glanced from me to Shang. "I'm tired." I placed my hand on his cheek and turned his face towards me. "Lets go get our beautiful children and go to bed. That's all I want Shan-Yu. _Please_." I sagged against him, allowing him to feel my exhaustion. Slowly, Shan-Yu lowered his sword and dropped it to the ground. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me tenderly, being gentle on my sore lip. I twined my arms around his neck and crushed my body to his.

A loud roar broke our trance and Shang charged towards us, his sword held high above his head.

"_She is mine!_" his words and the desperation in his voice would haunt me for many nights to come. Everything about this night would. But the one redeeming thing was when Shan-Yu slammed his fist into Shang's face. He flew back and lay splayed on the floor, unconscious.

"Take him to the dungeons. He will be returned to his homeland and his emperor can decide his fate." Chang and Kyate grabbed Shang by the upper arms and dragged him from the room. "Go check on the king, make sure he's still safe." Shan-Yu ordered.

"Ning? Huan? Heng?"

"Are fine."

I would have rushed to them, but I was too weak. I would have fallen flat on my face if Shan-Yu wouldn't have still been holding me. He nuzzled his face in my hair. I didn't have the energy to think about how disgusting we both looked.

"Safe and being fed. Completely unphased, thankfully." Shan-Yu's voice seemed to caress me into calmness. He leaned down and lifted me off my feet, leaving the room and heading down an unfamiliar part of the castle. I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and realizing that my heart was beating in time with his. I passed out with a soft smile on my lips.


End file.
